mafia love
by edwards woman
Summary: edward a feared mafia lord falls in love with sweet shy bella.he will do anything to make her his.my first story all critasism welcomed
1. Meetings and Explosions

Chapter 2

**A/N Well I fixed the mistakes and added more of a plot way faster than expected for the first chapter. There will still be another update Saturday, as I promised you guys just got extra.**

**EPOV**

I'm sitting at my desk waiting for the girl who has a appointment with me. I had long, tedious day and need to get laid. I wonder if Jessica is around... she's' lose, but she gives good head...

Where is this girl I'm ready to go. I know the girl isn't late as of yet, but she is trying to get the job of being my personal assistant and I expect her to be earlier then asked. She won't be handling the illegal shit and she's already showing how incompetent she is. Last thing I need is for some bitch to come get me locked up. The whore needs to hurry up, I…..

My inner rant was interrupted by the most beautiful women in the world stepping through the door. She had pale skin and long silk brown hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Full lips, deep chocolate eyes. Her body had curves to a perfection. Her ass couldn't be explained, but lets just say it could make a gay man straight.

Then I swore I heard bells. She had spoken, and I had fallen in love. I would make her mind no matter what...

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She said.

She looked at the clock noticing she was late. I wanted to press my hand on her burning cheek and kiss her. I wanted to make love to her on my desk and hear her scream my name. I never wanted her to be late, that meant she was wasting time that should be spent with me. She had the job already I don't care if she couldn't do shit. I seriously doubted that since she got the pass from Jasper, my best friend. He's been with me since childhood. Hell he and his bitch of a sister were family. Jasper only accepted the best, he said this nice piece of ass was the best and I would never find a better person for the job. Bet he didn't expect the particular job I have in mind for her at the moment.

I didn't want her to ever be late ever again and me being an asshole, I said harshly...

"You're late. I don't tolerate tardiness Miss Swan," I paused. I wish I was saying Mrs. Cullen, but soon I will. I'll make sure of that. " I hope this won't be a usual thing."

She blushed again looking down and hid her face from me. I hated she did that. My cherry then stumbled to the desk and took a seat while her red cheeks burned and looked up to me with her innocent eyes.

"No sir, sorry." She whispered sounding a bit scarred.

I hated the idea of her being afraid of me. She looked so young probably no older than 21. I had to be older than her, because I was 28 and there was no way she was anywhere near that. I wanted to protect her from every thing. My delicate flower. I wanted to ease her mind so I flashed her a smile that I knew made the girls swoon,. I've been using it to drop panties since I was 15, as I flashed her that smile she flushed again. That would probably be one of my favorite things about her.

"Wait. You said it won't become a problem in the future. Does that mean I have the job?" She asked in a hopeful, but quiet tone.

"Yes" I answered while got a thought. "When are you moving in?"

She looked at me with confusion with a red face.

"Ww..hat" She stuttered surprised.

I was lying bastard. I knew it, but that was not going to stop me. To achieve having her be mine I needed her sweet ass in my house. Also I wouldn't be able to sleep without questions running trough my mind about where she was and what she was doing.

I smirked at her.

"You do know that this is a live in job? A 24 hr service, but if you don't want the job..." I trailed off.

I could tell by the panic look in her face, she either really needed or really wanted this job. I was going to use this to my every advantage.

"No, I want the job. I just wasn't aware that it was a live in job." She paused, "But I'm willing to move in as soon as possible." She said quickly.

My smirk grew more pronounced.

"Good, I'll be at your house by 2:00." I said. I looked at the was 10:00 AM. She has enough time to pack her clothes and other things she needs.

"Your room will be ready by the time you get there and the things you need will be there as well. You will have an office with my schedule and we will go over expectations and grey areas later." I explained.

Bella nodded got up and stumbled her way to the door and nearly tripped, but caught herself and left. I couldn't help but notice she was obviously very clumsy and I don't mind catching her fine ass.

After that Jasper and his wife Alice, and my brother Emmett and his bitch of a wife ,Rose Jasper's twin sister walked through the door. I looked at them with a scowl on my face. I wanted to be alone and think about my cherry.

"So I see you met the new assistant. I had a feeling you would like her. That's why I picked your soul mate. I knew it." Alice admitted jumping up and down. A shit eating grin was plastered on her face.

Alice feelings were usually right. She's one of the reasons why we stay ahead in this game, but also annoying, even though this time it looks as if she came in handy bringing me my angel.

"Awe, Eddy's got himself a crush." Emmett laughed out.

"Shut up." I yelled.

"So, you picked her. Should have known. She can do the work right?" I questioned, with a brow raised.

"Yes of course. Not that you would care if she could." She said with a smirk on her face.

"She graduated top of her class in high school at age 15. Then graduated top of all classes in NYC at age 18 and is now age 19."

Damn she's good. She's younger than I thought, even younger than my sister, who is the youngest of all of us and she's 25. I'll have to teach my little innocent cherry and I wouldn't have it any other way. I smirked at Alice.

"Damn Ed, hadn't figured you were a cradle robber." Emmett let out booming laugh, but was quickly silenced by a slap by his viper wife.

Rose turned to me with a smile on her face, but there was a glint in her eye that made me stiffen. Anytime she got that look it meant trouble. I may be a ruthless mafia boss, but unfortunately there are a handful of people who I can't strangle to death and Rose was one of them.

"Edward I am really happy for you. I saw her picture she is a pretty little thing, and you deserve happiness." She looked at me laying it on thick.

"Me and Alice will make sure she feels welcome, maybe some shoppin-" I couldn't bother to listen anymore to this crap.

"Would you shut the fuck up and tell me what you want." I demanded raising an eyebrow. She scowled. I wonder if she was mad because she didn't get to finish her display or because I told her dumb ass to shut up.

"The designer you're in with, he has a private shoe selection that are reserved for Hollywood stars. I want you to get me an appointment."

"Why don't you get your dearest husband to do it?" I asked smugly. I knew exactly why Emmett couldn't do it and so did she. She let out a huff and Alice giggled quietly.

"You know exactly why, because you're so damn selfish and won't share-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. You are treading in deep waters bitch, the only reason you breathe the same air as I do is because you suckered my poor brother into marrying you. If anyone is selfish here it's you. Trying to bribe me into paying you to be nice to someone, that's sick. Frankly I don't want you anywhere around her-"

"That is enough, don't talk to my Rosie-" Emmett began to bellow.

"I won't speak to her like that when she remembers to stay in her place! Black mailing me to be nice to my woman isn't a good way to stay in my good graces."

"Edward if you would try to be more understanding-"

"I'll be more understanding when she isn't such money hungry, conceited bitch."  
Rosalie screeched, "EXCUSE-"

"YOU"RE EXCUSED! GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I FORGET THAT YOUR INCLUDED IN THE FEMALE SEX!" The room was suffocated with awkward silence and shock. Everyone was gaping and I could care less. Everyone knew I had little patience for Rose. Hell, Jasper and Alice didn't like her either. They were only more silent about it out of respect and love for Emmett.

Rosalie acted kind to them and our parents. Trying to play the perfect wife and in-law role. Alice rarely ever hung out with her. She only did it every once in a while to keep the peace and to appease Emmett.

"Lets try to calm down, come back and talk about this later." Jasper trying to gain control the situation.

"I hadn't realized that you felt that way about my wife. If you would try to spend more time with her you would love her like I do. Rosie please stop trying so hard to piss off Edward and be nice to Edward's new girlfriend. They're family now." Rosalie huffed.

"He is selfish he won't even give you the mansion, so we can start a family there. He won't give you a proper cut of the money earned with this business. She isn't even his girlfriend, she is some ugly little girl Edward has an obsession with!" Emmett sighed.

This complaint was old. All this chick wanted was more money to flaunt. She was using him. I only wish he could see it.

"Keep out of my business, Isabella is none of your concern. You keep this up I kill you and I won't care that you're a woman or my brother's wife. It would be worth it. Eventually he would thank me once he met a proper lady worthy of his time and _money_." Emmett stood there unbelieving. Rosalie stepped out.

"I think it's time to let things cool down. Edward please try, for me. I would do the same for you." Emmett pleaded before chasing after Rose.

"He is going to regret the day he married that woman." Jasper whispered shaking his head.

"And I will try not to say I told you so."

**Well, I think this is way better than before. The grammar, spelling, and over all flow works better, but you tell me what you think.**


	2. Love with my angel, and butterfly

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I drove to my sweet cherry's house in a blur, and couldn't help the nasty ideas running through my head. Like having her suck my dick while I was driving. Soon, I told myself.

I drove up to an apartment building. It was decent for anybody else, but not for my girl. It was unacceptable. I quickly made my way up to my girl's apartment ignoring the stares I was getting. I banged on the door until it was open and I was met with my red-faced angel.

"Its 2:00." I smirked.

"Oh, yes." She whispered letting me in.

"Can you help me with my stuff."

I nodded my head indicating for her to show me the way. This place was crap. It was small and dim. She led me to the bedroom and a picture came into mind about slamming her on this bed and taking her over and over. I took a breath to calm myself. I noticed there were only three medium size boxes. One marked with clothes, underwear, and the other books and personals.

"That's all?" I asked jerking my head toward the boxes. She of course blushed again. Man I love her blush.

"Yes, this place was just temporary until I found a job and knew I could pay rent. There is no need for cooking supplies, so I'll use yours and whatever you don't have in the kitchen I'll just buy. The sheets, pots, blankets, and food I donated to the homeless shelter. I was wondering if you wanted to talk over dinner about my responsibilities. I'll cook shrimp scampi, with broccoli cream soup, and fruit tarts. Unless you are allergic to that then I can cook something else or we can not eat and just talk…."

"Bella," her name sounded sweet coming from my lips, "we can talk over dinner. The food you mentioned sounded good. We'll have to stop at the store to get the things you need." I threw a crooked smile and she ducked her head down.

I started grabbing the boxes and putting them into the car. She made a long list of groceries needed while looking at an old notebook that must have been her recipes. She was making my dinner from scratch.

My angel could cook and not just from a frozen box. The idea of her being my wife became much more appealing by the minute. I could just imagine her standing in the kitchen cooking me dinner in nothing but an apron. I suddenly became painfully aware of my cock. It was ready to play. Uh, I have to have this woman in my bed soon or I was going to die of the blue balls.

"I'm ready." Her little voice twinkled in my ear. I turned around and was met with her two chocolate pools.

"Aunty Bewa!" A small voice called.

A small little girl, looked about three, with jet black hair rushed passed me, latching on to Bella's leg. Bella reached down and picked her up.

"Aunty Bewa, why you weeving me? You no love me no mo?" The small child cried. Bella cradled the girl in her arms instantly trying to sooth her. She looked at me apologetically.

"Of course I love you. I got a new job and I have to move. I'm not leaving you. Now, where is your mother?" The little girl didn't answer she just buried her head in Bella's chest whimpering.

That's what I was wondering. Did her mother not know her daughter was missing, or was this their thing, having her run between the two homes?

As I was pondering a woman walked in the door. I looked at her and thought '_druggie whore'. _ I quickly hoped this wasn't my angel's sister. They didn't look related. The little girl looked more like Bella than this woman. Her hair was platinum blond, stringy, and has an oily dirty look to it. She was extremely skinny and her skin looked sickly, with scarring that indicated she shot up. She had dark circles under her eyes, that blazed red. No wonder the girl was begging Bella not to go. She walked in the room and leaned against the door frame glowering at Bella. I stiffened.

"Bella, I need to borrow more money." The woman's voice was ragged.

"Nice, to see you to Crystal." She huffed and through her hair over her shoulder, walking closer to Bella.

"I don't got time for this shit I need that money now, so I can go. You gotta watch Camry-"

"Catherine" Bella corrected, she didn't know her own child's name.

"Whatever-"

"It's not whatever. Her father, and my brother, gave her that name. I would appreciate if you did not spit on his memory."

So, her deceased brother is where she gained relation to this child, and mother unfortunately.

"I can't and you know that. I have to move in and get situated with my boss. Plus, I gave you money last week, the bills are already paid, and I put groceries in the house, what else do you need."

"Pwease, take me wit you!" Catherine whined. I found myself feeling an eminence amount of sympathy for the child and wondered why Bella didn't petition for custody for her. I was an evil bastard, but I had some kind of heart.

One thing I didn't mess with was women, with few exceptions, and children. Her mother was obviously unfit and with Bella being her aunt, and what looks like already supporting her. She would win the case hands down. Bella pushed Catherine out the door, while Crystal yelled as Bella shut the door.

"Stop that fucking crying, all you do is whine all damn day... You promised Joe you would take care of us, this is NOT taking care of us. You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm leaving whether you take her or not!" She stalked off towards the door.

"Jonathan," Bella whispered brokenly. Obviously in pain that she didn't even get her brother's name right.

I had enough of this shit, she wasn't going to come treat my angel like this anymore. I gripped her arm and pulled her in front of me. Bella gasped and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it when I looked at her. Her skin felt pasty. I felt like bugs were crawling up my arm. People actually pay for this shit. I'll admit I'm always ready for a good fuck, but damn I would at least like them clean. She pushed up against me and smiled what was supposed to be seductive, but only deepened the desire to throw up.

"What, you want something?" She looked at me suggestively. I pushed her back and squeezed her arm hard. I gave her murderous look.

"What I want is for you to show some respect," I put my lips to her ear and continued in a dangerously low voice. "little whores like you go missing all the time and no one even flinches." Her chest heaved and she shook.

"Bella... wou-ldn't allow youuu ttt-o touch me." She stuttered.

"As if she could stop me. I'm sure she would get over the lost rather quickly anyway." I smiled evilly. "Besides you won't be seeing her or Catherine anymore." Her eyes widened.

"You can't do that, I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm Edward Cullen," She looked at me as if I told her judgement day has come. "and from the look on your face you know exactly who I am and that I can do whatever the fuck I want. You won't be seeing them again."

I shoved her roughly towards the door and she quickly ran. Not thirty seconds later the front door slammed shut and Catherine let out a loud squeak. Bella stood gaping at me.

"She won't be a problem anymore."

"Why'd you do that?" Bella breathed out.

"You know why. That little girl shouldn't be around that. I don't know why you haven't gotten custody of her."

"I can't put Cathy through that, court battles like this are always terrible. Plus while it goes on, Crystal would keep her during it and I would have no access to her. Who knows what would happen to her. Now you've gone and started one! What if she takes her and runs... What if, what..." Tears started to fall as she dropped on the floor.

Loud sobs filled the room. I hadn't meant to make her cry. That's not what I was hoping to accomplish at all, quickly I rushed to her and tried to comfort her.

"That won't happen I promise." The door squeaked and little Cathy's head poked in. Her face showed fear.

"Aunty Bewa?" She walked to Bella and Bella quickly took her in arms.

"Don't cry. Did you make her cry?" She looked at me angry.

"No sweet pea, he didn't make me cry. He is just trying to help."

"Help with what?"

"Help make sure you get to stay with your aunty Bella, wouldn't you like that? Never having to see your mom again and always staying with Bella." Her eyes went big.

"You could do dat? You can make sure I can stay with aunty Bewa?" I nodded my head, as Bella's body racked with of a whole new round sobs.

I pulled them into my lap, rocking them. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was long enough for Cathy to fall asleep. Looks as if I didn't just gain a future wife, I gained a daughter too. I vow I would do anything to protect them. I will make sure nobody ever makes them cry again. They would never want for anything. I would be a father to this child and Bella her mother. I wouldn't try to erase her biological father. Because frankly I wouldn't want that done to me if I was to die and leave my children behind. I would be her father in every other sense of the word. I slowly stroked my little butterfly's head. That's what I'll call her, little butterfly. My little butterfly.

"I hope you can keep your promise," Bella whispered, her voice raspy. "I truly hope you can, because I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Her chest heaved from the choked tears.

"You won't. Trust me she doesn't have a leg to stand on. Frankly I doubt she will put up much of a fight. If she does anything at all it will be for the money you've given her." I thought for a second. "We really don't need to go through court. I can get her to sign over her parental rights to you."

"You could do that?"

"It's not really all that uncommon. That's basically what happens at the end of all the court drama, one person signs over all their rights of the child. It's usually the person that didn't want them in the first place unless the court actually made them do it with their ruling. It happens a lot. All the crap is skipped and the papers are signed with a quick encounter."

"You think you could get it to go that way?" Her voice was full of hope.

"You really think she'll sign her rights over just like that."

"I'll make sure of it, besides it's obvious she really doesn't want her."

"How will you get-"

"Don't worry about it." She looked at me eyes calculating, before nodding her head slowly. It seems I will have to tell her about my life, and sooner rather than later. I'll need to get them guards too. It won't take long for word to get out that I acquired a new family. I just hope she takes it well.

"Is there anything in the house that Cathy will miss particularly?"

"No, all her toys are here. They're in a box in the closet. I just have to get the rest of her clothes."

"Don't worry about her clothes. I'll buy her new ones." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but I shook my head and looked at Cathy. Conveying with my eyes how much I thought this little butterfly deserved it. She relented. I would give them anything their little hearts desire. I picked them up and lied them down on the stripped bed.

"I'm going to put the rest of the things in the car," I paused, "Does she have a car seat?"

"No, I don't have a car, so it was never needed." She looked away ashamed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. You're only 19. You _should _be just graduating from high school." I gave her knowing smirk her face went up in flames.

"Your way ahead of the pack. Anybody at this age had their parent to buy and take care of the car and if they did pay for it their parents supported them, so they didn't need the money for anything else. You obviously didn't have that luxury." Though, she does now.

"We can pick one up when we go to the store." She nodded.

I turned around and got going on the rest of the boxes. It's unbelievable this morning I woke up with nothing to live for, but money, sex, and power. Now the day isn't even done and I have a woman to love, take care of, and have children with. I have someone to share my life with, and a newly found daughter to spoil. I sighed as I thought about how weird life works.

I made my way back up stairs and into the room. I reached for my little butterfly and took her in my arms. Bella smiled and grabbed her purse and shoved a few things in there. With that we left the apartment and walked towards our new life.

"Get in." I instructed while opening the car door. She looked cute as she stumbled into the car. I chuckled placing Cathy in her lap. I closed the door and walked around from the passenger side to the driver's seat. I started the car and waited for her get her seat belt on. I didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing. First to the store then home, so I can get my girls comfortable with their new lives...

We got to the store and my girl quickly began dashing around the place, as I pushed the cart with my sleeping little butterfly. She would bend over and squat to get groceries, giving me wonderful angles to admire my angels ass. Who knew shopping for food could be such an exotic experience. I turned my gaze to my sweet cherry's face. Her face is scrunched up looking at the broccoli, like if she didn't pick the right one the world would end. Finally her face lit up and picked up two heads and put them in the cart. I wish she'd pick up my head. Right now I'm as hard as a diamond, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't go over well if I told her bend over in the produce aisle. She turned to me and smiled.

"You got everything?" I asked.

"Yup"

"We need to get some pots, pans, and what ever else you need to cook."

"What? You don't have that stuff?" She ask looking utterly surprised and confused. She looked adorable. Adorable? Fuck, this chick is fucking me up. Since when do I walk around thinking bitches are adorable. It's either sexy, ugly, or plain. Not no damn adorable. I guess this is it. I'm officially a pussy...only for her and my little butterfly, though. Nobody else will get to see this side of me, but my little family.

"No. What do I need that shit for, I don't cook."

"Then how do you eat?" I chuckled and she blushed.

"Babe, It's called going out to eat."

"Every day?" She raised a delicate brow.

"No when I'm really lazy I get a phone and menu." Her eyes widen. Then a look of determination settled on her face.

"There will be no more of that. Now that I'm here I will take care of the meals. Do you know how unhealthy that is?" I opened my mouth to answer but she continued on, while walking to the section with the pots and pans.

"I'll tell you how unhealthy that is, extremely."

She stopped in front of a box with shiny red pots on it. Then began to reach for it. She stretched up and on the tips of her toes. Then she started to hop up and down. She was completely determined to get that pot. I let out a chuckle and she turned to me with a red face, eyes wide with a cute pout.

"You going to ask for help, or are you going to continue your impersonation of a bunny. If so, I have another place were you can hop up and down." I smirked at her. She looked at me embarrassed then a look of confusion crossed her features.

"Hop where..." Awe. My innocent girl. She don't know the first thing about sex. I intend to school her. I looked her up and down. I moved from behind the cart and her mouth made a little 'o'. Her face flamed. It was obvious she saw my erection. It was hard not to. She let out a huff and turned back to what she was doing. I came up behind her pressing my hard cock at her back. She let out a gasp. I slowly brushed my hands against her hips. A shiver racked down her body. I grasped her hips tightly before lifting her up to the pot. She quickly grabbed it and I slowly put her back to the floor. She turned around and now the big box was in between us, to my great displeasure.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"Any time, love."

After that she went back to pick up more pots, pans, and other utensils. She went to the other aisle to get groceries again. I guess she figured out I don't have food in the house with my disability in the kitchen. Not that I need to, now I have a girl at home to do it for me. All I have to do is get a ring on her finger and there will never be a way for her to leave me. She really didn't say much after only asking questions about allergies and favorite meals. She would throw glances my way and then blush when she saw me staring at her with no shame what so ever. We stopped at the section with car seats and strollers, and I told her pick one of each. I saw her look at the two matching purple ones, but she turned away from them picking the two cheapest ones. I frowned and grabbed the ones she had picked before.

"Edward, those are really expensive. I can't afford those." I glared at her.

"Well, it's a good thing you are not paying for anything. She deserves the best, besides theses have the better safety features." She gave up when I talked about the safety features. Bella would always swallow her pride it seemed when it came to Cathy. I smiled at the though of her being so maternal.

"These are just temporary, until I take you two shopping for new clothes and Cathy needs way more toys. Cathy needs a new bed set, too. I don't want her spending time in a room designed for adults. She can pick how we'll design her room and her play room." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I embraced her.

"I wish I would have been able to that for her, but after paying for, two rents, clothing for all of us, food, and both our schooling there wasn't anything left to give her all these things. I hate that I can't pay for her to do all the extra curricular things with her friends. God, I feel like such a failure. I'm failing her and I'm failing my brother."

"Shh, you didn't fail anybody. What you're doing isn't easily done especially with all the obstacles you had. There are people in their thirties, that have their spouse for help and still can't do what you're doing for that girl." She sniffled.

"I'm here now and I'm going to take care of both you. I know it's crazy, but find my self loving you and her already." She gasped. I hadn't meant to confess my feelings to her already, but the timing felt right. I prayed she would accept me.

"How could you love me. I mean your rich and can have everything you want. I'm just a girl that's just lost in this world. You don't really know me." I gripped her face gently in my hand, forcing her to look at me.

"What I want is you. I do love you and I want to take care of you. Both of you. I want to learn everything about you. Make new memories with both of you. You just have to let me in and I'll do the rest. Do you feel it, the love I feel for you is like nothing else. Trust me." I urged her. Different emotions passed though her eyes, and the suspense was killing me.

"I do feel it," I breathed a sigh of relief pulling her closer to me.

"but I'm scared."

"That's ok. You'll see there isn't anything to be afraid of."

"You could leave me with nothing."

"Never, trust me." She looked at me, eyes shining. Then finally a new-found resolve settled on her face.

"I trust you." I smiled as her head lied on my chest. This was it, now all I had to do is prove to her that she made the right choice. That we will be a family, and they'll be happy with me. We did the rest of the shopping and went to the check out line. A few light hearten questions bouncing back forth. My hand on her hip as the other pushed the cart.

We checked everything out, though she did put up a struggle to help pay, but I wasn't having any of it.

The car ride home was easy, natural. I felt blissful with my hand holding my angel's and my little butterfly buckled in the back, breathing softly. Slowly making our way _home_.

**Well there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated. The people who were with me before the rewrite, will have seen the differences. Do you guys like the revision and the added characters? Didn't expect that did you. Thank you to all my followers. **


	3. Family Man or Mafia Man

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter. I had a great response to the last update. Thank you to all who took the time to review and follow me. You may have noticed, that this update is early, but it's how it ended up happening. Happy reading.**

* * *

**EPOV**

The ride home was filled with the light breathing of my girl's slumber. Bella had fallen asleep, head pressed against the window with a little pucker of her lips. I turned down my road, to the mansion. I shook Bella awake so she wouldn't miss the view of the house. She blinked a couple of times, her nose scrunched up as she focused on me. I smiled at my angel and nodded towards the window.

"Take a look at your new home angel." Her mouth dropped open, eyes bugged wide.

"Wow," She whispered while turning around to Cathy. "Cathy, baby. Wake up!" Cathy jolted awake rubbing her eyes. She did the little thing with her nose Bella does. I smiled.

"Look Cathy, look!" Bella squealed pointing out the window as we came up to the gate that surrounded the property. A huge grin of wonderment settled on my little butterfly's face. She began to bounce in her seat, looking all around taking it in.

"This is where you wive..." Cathy said exuberantly.

"This is where we live. This your home now too, my little butterfly." She squealed clapping her hands. She began pointing different parts of the property to Bella and me.

"Wow, it's like a castle for princesses...what are all deez people doing here?"

The car came to a stop in the grand entry way of our home. This house has been in my family for generations, but was only ever used for balls, dinners, and grand events. My parents at one point lived here, but moved when my mother, Esme, decided she would pass it down to one of her children. She wanted to see her grandchildren grow up here, and thought it best that she not live here because she wanted to decorate and renovate to her taste. So, they moved to another home where my mother would feel comfortable doing what she wished to the house. Now, she'll get her wish. I found my self excited of the prospect of redecorating with my girls, it meant they were a permanent fixture in my life and _our_ home.

I walked to the back pulling Cathy out of the car, settling her on the ground. Bella came to my side obviously still dazzled by the sight. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding Cathy's hand and guided them into the mansion.

"They work for me. They guard the gate and do other things I need them to do. This is your castle now, your Aunty Bella is the queen." I bent down and threw her on my shoulders, bringing out a fit of giggles, "And you my darling little butterfly are my princess."

"Ok, just don't wock me in a tower!"

"Never." I gasped in mock horror, as the girls continued to giggle.

I snapped my fingers and Alec appeared in front me, but he was staring at Bella with lust. It took everything in me not to beat the shit out of him. I wanted to gouge out his eyes, cut off his dick and shove it down his throat. His _only_ saving grace was my girls, I would never want to expose them so fully to the dark side of my life. I tossed him the keys.

"Go put the food away, and park the car." I barked, he cowered and backed up.

"Be careful with the eggs and froot." Cathy said. I could see her little finger waggling over my head. I smiled, but my face was quickly over come with anger when Alec glared at her. I could feel my little butterfly quiver on my shoulders, as Bella's breath hitched.

"If you want your eyes to stay in your head, you'll stop looking at my girls that way." I said in a low steady voice.

"Go do as I say. Also, I want all the guys here in my office at 1a.m tonight for a meeting, dismissed." He nodded and quickly shuffled out the door. I'll need to let them know that they were going to respect and protect these girls as they do me. As far as I was concern, they were now my girls slaves.

"You shoulda said pwease." Cathy whispered. I laughed out loud all my tension melting. I placed her on my hip and looked into her eyes grinning.

"I should have?"

"Aunty Bewa said it's... manners!"

"Cathy" Bella chastised."You shouldn't talk to adults like that, it's rude."

Cathy's head bowed in shame. I frowned, but Bella was right Cathy did need to keep her manners. She would be around other mafia lords, at times, and she needed to know when it was okay to be so candid. I would never let anyone hurt her, but I would rather her not be exposed to the tempers of my kind. I still hated to see her sad, though.

"Oh, hush love. She didn't mean to be rude." She gave me a look that almost made me shake in my boots.

"Love he never does anything properly without thorough instruction anyway. Besides she is the princess, and these are her loyal servants." I said dramatically.

I would sit down with Cathy later to explain whom she should keep her tongue with, but after I explained it to Bella.

"Huh, just don't spoil her."

"Of course." I knew there would come a time, many actually, were I would have to deny my little butterfly what she wants. It'll break my heart to do it, but nothing is worse than a spoiled brat. That's the last thing I want for Cathy.

"Come angel, let me show you the kitchen." Her lips twitched fighting a smile. I guided her into the kitchen and her breath hitched as she gazed upon it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Edward its beautiful! I love it." She said it like I just gave her a diamond ring. I smiled and placed Cathy on the counter.

She proceeded to swing her legs, hitting the cupboards in merriment that only a child of innocence could have. Alec walked in the kitchen with a couple other guys with the food. They began to unpack, but Bella told them to leave it, so she could organize it herself. She put stuff away, every now and again shaking her head as she saw how bare my cupboards truly were. Cathy would pass her things and comment on how I must have been starving. She filled the air with her meaningless chatter, happy for the attention. When Bella was done she sighed happily. I walked up to her, leaned against the counter smirking at her.

"You know," I said slyly, "We have another kitchen in the basement..." I turned my cheek waiting expectantly, she giggled and gave me another chaste kiss.

"Eww... Stop that. Aunty Bewa don't ya know boys got cooties." She shook her head at Bella, and we held back our laughter, "and, and , and you said you're not supposed to give away hugs and kisses to guys witout proper wooing, I see no wooing." She pointed her finger at Bella. Bella gasped.

"Your right, sweat pea. There was no proper wooing. Not even a date... Now, this villain has come to steal away my heart without, so much as a single rose. It seems I am of the weak when it comes to this man." She threw her hand on her head as if getting ready to faint.

"Villainy fief!" Cathy echoed.

I walked to Bella and gripped her hips. I pulled her close flushing her body to mine. I stared into her eyes as our breathing got heavy. I whispered huskily,

"I give you my home, my heart, and this beautiful kitchen to dance around in, and yet you want a rose to complete the 'wooing' procedure." She nodded face red, her lip was between her teeth.

I gently removed her soft bottom lip with the brush of my thumb. "But it seems my angel has bewitched me. I would give you the world if you asked for it. If you wish for roses, I will plant a field of roses on this land."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." She breathed.

"Aunty Bewa if your done being wooed, could I get someting to eat. I didn't eat all day and I hurt." Cathy groaned while rubbing her tummy.

Bella broke away and stood in front of Cathy. I frowned in concern. I walked in front of my little butterfly and she leaned her head on my chest.

"You didn't eat at daycare, I know I filled the food budget. Catherine Swan, were you playing with your food again?"

"No," Cathy whispered. "Mom didn't take me because you couldn't pick me up. I had to stay in my room 'cause she had a bunch guys over. They were making a lot of noise..." Tears welled in my angel's eyes, I nudged her to the fridge.

"Make her something to eat, love. We can talk about it later, but right now she needs food." I whispered. She nodded and rushed to the fridge, pulling food out as fast as she could.

Every part of my body was burning in anger. This no good slut, was having a damn gang bang in the living room, while her three-year old daughter is locked in the bedroom. She didn't even leave snacks for the poor girl..bile rose to my throat as a thought flared in my head. I took her face in my hands.

"Little butterfly?"

"Hmm," She whispered. I swallowed, truly not wanting to ask, but I know it has to be done.

"Did any of those men ... touch you. Did they touch your private parts or hurt you in any way." Bella squeaked and I could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"No," she whispered, "Why would they do dat?" She looked at me with curious eyes. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and could hear my angel say a quiet '_Thank God_'. I ruffled her hair and wrapped my arms around her.

"Just asking, my little butterfly. You'll know why when you're much older." I whispered. I could feel her little head nod against me.

Bella appeared moments later with a turkey sandwich, apples, yogurt, and a tall glass of milk. Cathy's eyes brighten as she said thank you to Bella. While stuffing her small mouth. _Buzz, Buzz_. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw it was my brother, Jasper. I looked at Bella apologetically and she smiled softly.

"Go answer your phone." Cathy nodded in agreement. I smiled and walked out the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Where the fuck have you been? Me and Em been blowing up your damn phone. You need to get down to warehouse 6. We got some shit to deal with." Jasper yelled into the phone.

"What the fuck could be so fucking important that couldn't wait till tomorrow. You knew I was getting my girl, who ever is there can sit till tomorrow."

"I would except this is the guy who has been stealing the drugs and selling them, for the past month."

"Finally found the little thief, huh. Fuck." I sighed exasperated. I didn't want leave my girls, but this fucker has been a thorn in my side since we figured out everything was not matching up. The little shit needs to be dealt with. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Good, we're already here. Just waiting on you."

"Wait, who the hell was it?"

"Michael." Jasper spat.

"Who?"

"You don't recognize the name because he's that low in the ranks. He's just a body."

"Fuck, that means we gotta another little rat crawling around."

"Yea, it had to be someone real high up there, because few has access to this shit."

"God dammit."

"My thoughts exactly." I hung up the phone and ran my hands in my hair, frustrated as hell. I walked into the kitchen to see my angel covered in flour, while rolling out dough.

"Angel," She turned with a smile on set on her face, and I hate to be the one to wipe it off. I stepped in front of her placing my forehead on hers.

"That was my brother, Jasper, something came up. There is some business that needs my immediate attention." Her face fell instantly.

"Do you have to?" Cathy whined. Way to break a man's heart.

"Sorry, girls, but yes I do." Their frowns deepened. I lifted Bella's chin.

"Hey, now. I'll be back for dinner." Her eyes shined again, showing satisfaction. She looked at her watch and her grin grew. It was 5 o'clock.

"So, you won't be gone long."

"No, angel. One hour, two hours tops. Promise." Cathy let out a excited clap.

"Good, dinner should be just placed on the table when you walk in." I kissed her on the lips. It was quick, but sensual. She whimpered at the loss of contact. I smirked thrilled to bring out that reaction, even though I was also dying to bring her back to me. I gave Cathy a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." I called out while leaving the kitchen. They chorused a goodbye.

I walked out the front the door and called for my Ranger to be brought to me. I looked across the field and noticed Seth standing there. I signaled him over.

"Did you see the two girls I brought in?"

"Yes, sir."

"Those are _my girls_. I want you to take care of them while I'm gone. This could either get you something real good, or real bad. Know if anything happens to them, if I even see a tear stain is on their blouse, I will hold you personally responsible. Got it?" I raised and eyebrow. He gulped.

"Yes, sir. I'll take good care of them."

"Good, I'll know you will." I patted him on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze for good measure, he winced.

"Go, they're in the kitchen." He nodded and proceeded to the door. Seth was good. I trusted him. I just needed to make sure he understood if he didn't die for them now, he'll suffer for them later.

My ride pulled up and I got behind the wheel. I sped off to the warehouse. My hands were clenching around the wheel as I wished it was around this _Michael's_ neck. Letting darkness take over I leaned my head back, as I thought about the shit head waiting for me to tear him apart.

At the moment I was no longer a family man, I was a mafia lord and I was ready for blood.

**Well I hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	4. Handling Business

**I once again got great reviews, and thank you all. This chapter popped in my head during science and I ended up writing it out there, missing the whole lesson. Had to go back and get the notes from a friend. Also it seems people are wondering who Mike is helping in the story, but I can't tell you. Sorry, it will destroy the whole plot of the story if I do. I promise it's a shocker though. Happy Reading.**

**EPOV**

I rode up to the 'abandoned' warehouse, my hands clenching the steering wheel. My muscles were tense, anger rolling off me in waves. I can't wait to get my hands on that son of a whore. I strolled in the warehouse ready to go a couple a rounds.

I walked down to the lowest level of the building. It was dingy, and smelled of death. I made a mental note to have the guys give this place a scrubbing, we want our next guest to feel more... welcome. I'm tired of the old blood stains and wish to make new _memories. _I got to the big steel door to see my brothers standing in front of me, grim expressions. Em probably, because he's hungry. I nodded to them and they returned the gesture. The door creaked open...the chamber stunk of piss and shit, but I knew this room was recently cleaned.

It nearly had me gagging. It bitch slapped you as soon as the door opened. It was ripe. That meant this little fucker was having a shit fest in here. Now, that's just disrespectful, did he forget his _host_ was coming to see him. I turned my gaze to my prisoner, eyes burning.

A little blond guy was knocked out cold, chained to a chair. He had scrapes and bruises on his face, chest and arms, but I couldn't see how much with the ripped shirt obscuring my view. He had a vast gash on the side of his neck, with a greenish puss and dried blood coating it.

"Didn't realize, I should have brought gas masks." Jasper managed to cough out. He's brave, it felt like you were eating the odor when you open your mouth.

"How long has this pussy been here?"

"The fucker has only been here for six hours."

"Fuck, to think I could be home slurping on some noodles." Emmett complained. I was dying to brag about how I had dinner cooking at home. With a beautiful girl, inside and out, and my sweet butterfly. All this poor ass-hat has is some Roman noodles.

"Rosalie not cooking tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Naw, you know Rose can't even boil water."

"You know there this little saying, you can't turn no whore into a housewife." I smirked at him, he gave me a look that said this wasn't the place. He was right.

"Well, we should help this_ poor_ baby clean up." I called in one of our men and whispered in his ear what I wanted him to get me. He nodded in acknowledgment and jogged out. We waited a few minutes while my brothers kept giving me questioning looks, curiosity eating at them. A few moments later he walked in looking at me expectantly. I backed up a bit, then looked at my brothers.

"You could stay there, but I don't recommend it." I said coyly. Jasper raised a brow, but stepped back with Emmett following. I looked at the guard, Amun, and inclined my head towards Michael. His face was void of emotion as he tossed gallons of scolding hot liquid on him. The steam shot up, as blood curtailing screams fill the room. He floundered around in the chair tears streaming down, and looked liked he was choking on his tongue. Jasper appraised me with his eyes his lips twitching, he looked down to his watch.

"Shut the fuck up, unless you want the next batch to be oil." Jas hissed.

We waited awhile longer for the screeches of pain to come down to whimpers. The whimpers came about when Emmett bellowed for the oil. He continued jerk around in his chair, as he looked upon us pleadingly. A table was brought in and Mike's hands were chained to the table. We all sat in chairs. Emmett raised his head gradually and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell pine-sol?" Em asked looking puzzled.

"I thought it would help with the smell, and a little disinfecting." I said acting innocent. Jas shook his head while Em laughed loudly, causing Mike to jump.

"You know you smell worse than shit, boy?" Emmett asked. He didn't answer so Emmett glared at him. He gulped and nodded.

"So, it seems you were caught with sticky fingers, huh Mikey boy." He gave a little cry, and small plea trying to explain he didn't do anything. Jasper reached out and slammed his head into the metal table. There would be a huge red mark on his forehead, if his body wasn't already littered with bright scorch marks. I smiled deviously, quite pleased with myself.

"You know your really pissing me off. First you steal from us, then you stink up my joint, and then you treat us like we're stupid." I said. He shook his head mumbling incoherently. I rolled my eyes, bitch can steal but can't act like a man when he gets caught.

"Look, lets cut to the chase. Your nothing but shit on the bottom of this organization's shoe, so you got be working for somebody. Who is it?"

"I don't..." he sputtered, blood coming out his mouth, "I don't know." He sniffled and truly I believe him.

No way he would have much information, unless the master mind was too stupid to see what a fucking pansy this boy is. But, just in case. I cocked my gun and shot him in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He screamed out, shaking in his chair. Emmett huffed.

"Damn it, if you don't stop that screaming I'll put my foot so far up yo ass, it will need to be surgically removed." Emmett yelled, obviously aggravated from hunger. He usually enjoyed the screams, but I had to admit he had some lungs. Jasper snorted.

"Tell me, the right answer." I said.

"I don't know. A ll I know is that boss... is after you, and that his right hand... man is in with your men deep, high up there too. Without this inside man... boss would lose." My blood boiled.

"Well, WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!" He whimpered, shaking. He looked afraid to answer and didn't. I held out my hand behind me and a cool metal handle was instantly in my grasp. I walked to Mike's side.

"Took to long." I whispered.

"Wa-" I cut him off with the swing of my hand going up then straight down, my sharp blade making acquaintance with his wrist. His hand was cleanly disconnected, his howls of pain echoing. I crouched to eye level.

"Now if you want to keep that other hand you will tell me what the fuck I want to know." I said ultra calm.

"I... re...ally don't know. Nobody sees... da one on the ... inside except boss... and people on my level... don't see or know who boss is. Precaution for ...screw ups." Thought, so.

"Who else is on your level, who are the other rats?"

"I don't know," he gasped for breath. " I'm the only one actually on the inside... used as a delivery man of goods...we don't see each other... so if we get caught we can't say any...thing. I don't even know... who the guy is I report... too. He always wears a mask and never... told me his name. Only calls me when time to... report. Please... that all I got. Please!" I sighed, poor little shit.

"It seems you were of no help, only told us how big our situation was. We could have guessed that." Jasper said.

"Thanks anyway." I said, I looked at a guard. "Head." Amen gripped his head on the table, as Mike screamed. I swung my blade and connected it with his neck, effectively ending the noise.

"Clean this shit up." I ordered.

We walked out with more questions than when we entered with.

"Who do you think the inside man is?" Emmett asked leaning against my car. We were silent for a moment.

"Hell if I know." I sighed.

"We're just going to have be extra careful, don't trust nobody outside the family with information." Jasper started, "We'll keep a good eye on everybody." We were silent again for a while. Letting the information stew a bit.

"So, hows Bella?" Emmett asked wiggling his brows, breaking the ice. We all burst out laughing Emmett reached over and pat on me on the back.

"At the moment she is at home with _our_ beautiful daughter cooking dinner."

"HOLD UP WAIT A FINE FUCKING MINUTE!" Emmett exclaimed, while I smirked.

Jasper raised a brow, "Explain."

I went over everything that happened from the time I got to her apartment building to leaving the mansion. They listened to me intently with the occasional_ Fuck_.

"Wow, she's been through a lot. My poor little niece." Emmett said remorseful.

"Niece?" Emmett and Jasper both nodded.

"If that's your girl then she's my sister, if that's your daughter then she's my niece." Emmett promised while Jasper agreed.

I couldn't lie, it was nice to have the support and have my girls accepted by my brothers. It almost made me feel bad about Rose, almost. At the end of the day even though I knew my brother craved my acceptance for his wife, I knew she was no good. Jasper promised to get our lawyer on the paperwork for Cathy, and I thanked him profusely.

"When are you going to tell her about the whole mafia thing?" Jasper asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Tonight, before we go any farther in our relationship. I don't want our relationship to be built on lies, if I don't tell her now I KNOW it will be terrible when she finds out later. I really hope she takes it well."

"I think it'll be fine, she might be a little shocked but she'll get over it." Emmett said

"I hope your right."

"Well either way you have to tell her." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Hey, you mind if I introduce myself a little earlier?" Emmett asked.

"No, Em. You can't come for dinner." I smirked, as Emmett pouted.

"I gotta go, promised I would be home in time for dinner." I said

"Already on that leash." Emmett laughed as I got in the car. I flipped the bird and sped off... I swear I can still smell the lingering odor.

Great how am I going to explain to her why I smell like shit. I stepped out the car and look down to grab the keys and noticed I had blood splattered on my shirt.

"Fuck..." I muttered. I unbuttoned my shirt and just wore my under shirt. I threw it over my shoulder and walked in the house. I could smell the wonderful aroma of my dinner, but didn't hear any noise. I saw Seth in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are upstairs getting cleaned up for dinner, in Bella's room." I could see he was going to give the full report, good. "I came down when I saw you pull up through the window to tell you. Bella already took a shower, and Catherine is getting her bath now. Dinner is finished and in the oven staying warm until you all are ready to eat."

"So, it seems everything went well,"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I knew you wouldn't let me down. You can go on home and relax until the meeting later." He smiled and said thank you, and went on his way.

I jogged up the steps, down the hall and into Bella's room. Boxes were open and scattered throughout the room. I could hear splashing and laughter, but muffled through the door. I moved to the bathroom door.

"Knock, knock," I said while opening the door. Bella was crouched next to the tub in a soft yellow baby doll night-gown. It hit mid-thigh and had a sweat heart neckline. It was innocent looking, yet provocative. It was classy and yet had me wanting to throw down on her like I was a pimp. My pants tightened, and I fought a moan. Cathy was covered in bubbles her cherub face was bright, her brown eyes shining.

"Edard!" Cathy shouted, "You're back in time for dinner." Bella smiled shyly at me, pulling pieces of her long locks out from her eyes. It was nice to have someone to come home to. To have someone waiting on me, to greet me when I return from a long day.

I grinned, "I promised, didn't I?" They both grinned. Bella got up to give me a kiss while Cathy splashed in the tub with a rubber ducky. Bella sniffed then wrinkled her nose.

"I know, you don't have to say it." Bella giggled shaking her head. Probably thought the smell was dog shit, but that was pretty close.

"Long meeting?" I snorted.

"You have no idea, I still have no idea what's going on. Though, we did figure out that people have been sending information to a rival _company_. The guy that we squeezed it out of was a total piss off." I chuckled in my head at the joke. Bella gasped.

"Oh, did you figure out who the company is?"

"No, and to top it off there is another rat, but we _fired_ the guy that we found after getting the information." She stroked my cheek, and I relished in the comfort of it.

"Go shower and relax. Then come down for dinner, we can talk more later after Cathy is asleep." She whispered softly. Her slender fingers brushed my lips, I grasped them in my hand and kissed them. She blushed softly smiling at me. God I love this woman.

I rushed to the other side of the hall, right across from Bella's room was mine. I hopped in a steaming hot shower, letting it scorch my skin. The water ran down my body, allowing my muscles slowly unwind. I leaned against the shower wall closing my eyes. I let go of what had recently happened, for now, and grasped onto thoughts of my Bella to relax.

My hand reached for my aching member, wrapping around it giving it a slow pump. I groaned, imagining Bella bare and wet in front of me. I thought about how the water would caress her creamy skin, as she slowly got on her knees to take me into her plump mouth. I imagined it her small feminine hands slowly pumping me, instead of my own. Her soft padded tongue licking my tip, instead of my thumb circling it. My groans were muffled as I allowed my teeth to dig into my lip, to keep from having my girls hear me. My balls tightened as I pumped faster and faster, while my delusion of Bella's head bobbing up and down on my dick grew more vivid. I hissed as I came in my hands and my Bella was no longer upon her knees. I sighed, quickly washing off.

I got out the shower still unsatisfied, but knew there was nothing I could about that for a while. Bella was not easy and I knew I would not have her so intimately for a while, so I would have to deal with blue balls. I would never touch another woman after finding my angel. I wouldn't want to betray her trust, and truthfully the thought of another woman, besides Bella, didn't really appeal to me. I took comfort in the fact that I would be the first and only man to touch my angel. For her I could wait, even if it was painful.

I got down stairs to see my butterfly waiting at the bottom for me. I took her into my arms and she put her head in the crook of my neck. I love how comfortable she is with me. I walked to the dining room to see the food was already spread out and Bella was already seated. The food looked heavenly, and the presentation was one of a professional. I grinned.

"Don't it look yummy?" Cathy mumbled, obviously tired. It was 8:30. Most likely past her bed time, to top it off she had a long day.

"It sure does, your aunty most certainly out did herself." I gave Bella an appreciative look and sat down. I served Cathy some food, making sure it was cut up good. Her chin hit the top of the table while sitting and reminded me to put a booster chair on the list of things to buy. We ate while an easy conversation filled the night. Cathy would say silly things that would make us laugh, in really basked in our attention. We finished and continued talking until we heard the sound of Cathy's snores. I grinned and scooped my little butterfly in my arms and carried her upstairs. Bella followed quietly, looking content.

"I'm going to put her in your room until we set hers up, and she is use to the house." I whispered as quietly as possible. Bella nodded. I walked in and put her in the middle of the bed. Bella pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I brushed her head and breathed a goodnight. We both left the room quietly.

We headed back down stairs to clean up. After cleaning we sat on the couch, us both knowing that it was time to talk. She looked at me staring as if she could see right through me. My mouth moved on their own accord.

"Bella, I am the leader of the mafia, and my family is basically the royalty of the Cullen mafia." I rushed out. She stared at me blinking. Unmoving she sat there just staring, not giving anything away. I opened my mouth to speak again, but instead she spoke.

"I know." Now I was in shock.

"What..."

"I said I know."

"HOW?"

"My father was cop here for a year, before he died. He didn't deliberately tell me, but hearing the name here and there and a few headlines I had a hunch. I wasn't sure until I saw your father's picture." She nodded to the picture in the corner.

"And you're still here." I stated relieved.

"Of course. All I could think was how can someone be so bad and care about me and that little girl so much. How could I turn away a man who loves me the way you do. I don't like what you do, and the thought of you being in danger terrifies me. The thought Cathy being in danger terrifies me, but I also know nobody could protect her the way you can."

"I would never let anything happen to either of you. Cathy won't see anything of this life other than the money. Yea, she'll have to got to events, but she'll never see anything with death or violence." She ran her hands through my hair, I moaned. Pulling her close I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest looking up to me.

"I know, and I know you can't just quit either." I nodded in confirmation." Growing up with my dad always being in the line of fire kinda helps with thinking of you in danger. It still scares me, more than it did with my dad, but I know how to deal with it. To be honest I'm surprised you told me so quickly, but I'm glad you did. It's nice to know your honest with me."

"I don't want our relationship built on lies, angel. You won't be alone in this, you'll have my sister and my mom. I advise you to stay away from my sister in-law and you'll see why when you meet her... angel. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I will always be here when you come home." I felt my heart warm. "Did you really go out to deal for the business or the other _business_?"

"The other business." I explain this evenings events to her, she listened eyes wide. I briefly wondered if I should have skimped the details more, when she shivered. She didn't interrupt not once.

"Maybe, next time you shouldn't tell me in such detail." She whispered.

"Sorry." I didn't tell her the most gruesome parts, but it was enough for my angel.

"I thought I would be able to handle the story. Is it really bad with the spy?"

"Yea, for now on I'll just give you the gist of things, need to know," She nodded. "It is bad, we're going to be extra careful. I'm getting you guys more guards then I thought I was, but that's just until we figure this thing out." She looked like she wanted to protest the guards, but thought better of it.

"I know you may not want them, but being with me they have to be there with you guys. You mustn't run from them, they will be there for your protection. It's against code to touch the family, but the code isn't always followed, some people just forget honor." She nodded."

`We'll have to explain the very basic of the basic to Cathy." She sighed.

"On the bright side of things my brother, Jasper, is getting our lawyer on the paper work for Cathy."

"Really,"

"Yup. Says it should be ready in four days, Monday."

"So, soon!" Excitement was oozing from her.

"Glad to make you happy, love."

"Now, angel?"

"Yea,"

"Can you tell me about how you and Cathy got in this position?" She sighed. She crawled into my lap.

"Yea, I'll tell you." She breathed and closed her eyes preparing her self.

"Take your time, angel."

I brushed my lip on her eye lids, and made sure she was wrapped completely into me. I wanted her to feel as safe and loved as she truly was. Then she began.

**Well, there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	5. Clearing the air

**E POV**

"Well, It started in Forks. A small town in Washington state, where me and my brother grew up. My older brother Jonathan, was the sweetest guy any girl could dream up. Somehow he always ended up cruel and mean girls. They never messed with me, but they messed with anyone that wasn't in their 'click'. I loved my father, but hated the town. I wouldn't go live with my mother because we really didn't get along. She is childish and when I did live with her for two years. I was miserable. I ended up being more the mother then her. I would cook, clean, pay the bills, and go to work. With Charlie, I cleaned and cooked, but I never had to worry about how food was going to be brought into the house or how to post bail for her most recent misdemeanor."

"With my mom, I could be gone for hours and she wouldn't notice, with my dad he would have a heart attack from worry if I didn't call. He cared even if he wasn't good at showing it with words, the action was there. Which is why I worked so hard to graduate early. I wanted to get out as soon as possible. We ended up graduating together, my brother at 19 and me at 15. John wanted to go to New York and I just wanted a taste of the city life and New York seemed a good place to go." Wow, she was so mature even at that age. It made me sad to think that the only real family Bella had before me was her brother and father, and they were gone.

"My dad had decided he wanted to come with us, and I was ecstatic. He felt like there was nothing left in the town when we left and he could work as a police men anywhere. Though, John was not as happy . Dad tried to use the excuse that I was to young to be on my own, which appeased John. He hoped dad would pay more attention to me instead of him, but in reality dad was watching John more than me. John took after our mom a bit, in the sense of being irresponsible. He was also very trusting. He wasn't self-centered just a little more immature, than the average teenager." I couldn't really fault her brother for taking a little longer to grow up. He was after all a teenager.

"We all had gotten settled in New York and was loving it. Me and dad lived in an apartment, while John lived on campus. Dad was loving his work even more than he did in Forks, but at the same time resenting it more. He said there was more to do, but the crimes committed really put the damper on the action. After a month of living here John had met Crystal. He had just recently turned 20, and was love sick. Before you ask, yes she was hooked on drugs when they met. John had it in his head that he could help her. That she would stop for him because she loved him too. Dad of course freaked, he didn't approve of her at all. He would scream that if he wanted to destroy his life go ahead, but don't bring her around me. He would shower her with gifts and money to the point were he would have to ask me for money, behind dad's back."

"Two months later we found out she was pregnant. If Charlie was mad before then he had to be the devil's brother when he found out... John was going to drop out of school to use the college fund that Dad made for each of us. He was going to become a doctor. I couldn't let him do that, so I gave him mine, and got a job to work my way through school." My eyes bugged out. She gave up her easy ride through college to help her brother with his fuck up.

"I swear Charlie had a heart attack. He went from screaming to nearly crying. Dad had worked so hard to save that money for me. He started when he found out Renée, my mom, was pregnant with me. He fought tooth and nail for me to stop working, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let him work so hard _again_ to pay for my tuition. It was my decision and it wasn't meant to affect anybody, but me. After four months we started to notice that John was getting sick, it was almost as if he was the pregnant one. He pinned in on all the stress and the worry over the baby. Crystal hadn't stopped drinking, smoking, and whatever else she does." She waved her hand.

"Well, Crystal was eight months pregnant when John collapsed, they were arguing because John found out she had cheated on him with _many_ men. We found out that John had cancer and they had caught it in its final stages. The day John died he made me promise I would look after Cathy. He made me promise that I wouldn't let her turn out like her mother. We both cried so much that night. He realized that night Crystal never loved him and he was near hysterics that he was going to be leaving his daughter in her care. He knew he would die that night, said he could feel it. It broke me because I felt it, too. The coldness of death lurking, though it was not there for me. The next morning John was dead and Cathy was born. June 15th, of 2009." DAMN... Was all I could think. Bella took a breath as tear streamed down her face.

"Two weeks later Charlie was shot dead. It was a simple traffic stop. He was giving a guy a ticket and the guy didn't agree. My mom wanted nothing to do with Cathy and we haven't talked since. I was forced to work even harder than before, turns out Crystal had lost all the money I gave to John. I never had a chance to stop and think about what type of career I wanted. I had to provide for us."

I held the strong beautiful woman in my arms as she sobbed. I rocked her back and forth until she quieted.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I'm here now and I'll take care of you two. You two will never want for anything again." I whispered. She sniffled and gripped herself closer to me. I held her closely until she fell asleep. I carried her to her room and laid her by Cathy before saying _I love you_. I shut the door and headed for my office. The guys should be here in a few minutes for the meeting.

I sat in my chair for ten minutes before a knock was sounded.

"Come in." I commanded.

In an orderly fashion all my men marched in with tired looks, I smirked.

"Are you tired?"

"No, sir." they chorused.

"Good, now I'm sure you are all aware of my girls." I waited for confirmation, which they gave.

"You all are to respect and protect them with your lives. If either are ever harmed in any of your care torture will have a new meaning." They stayed stoic, though, their eyes blazed in fear.

"If either even cries, or just doesn't like you consider your lives forfeited." This time some blanched. Under the desk I screwed on the silencer to my gun. I looked at Alec. He shivered, but did not move. He was frozen in fear. He knew what was to come...

"Speaking of disrespect." I stood and fired the gun. The bullet him directly between the eyes. The blood splattered on the walls and on his neighbors. Everyone stood in shock as his useless body crumbled to the floor. I took three quick strides to stand before the corpse.

"You should have known better than to treat my girls like that. I killed you with mercy." I looked up at my men and spoke louder.

"The next one won't be so nice. Now get this shit cleaned up. I don't want my girls to see it." Two men made fast work of removing the body, while others scrubbed the walls.

"Seth, Garrett, Peter, and Jared." I called, they gulped and slowly moved forward. I chuckled darkly.

"Congratulations, you just got a promotion. You guys will be their personal guards. When I'm not there you are." They nodded fervently. I trusted them all. None of them were wicked or sick in the head. They had tempers and were vicious, but not sick.

"On your way then." They all cleared out of the room. I looked at the wall to make sure there was no traces of tonight's events. It's one thing for my angel to know of this world, it's a totally different thing to see it. I strolled to my bedroom and dropped into my bed, _alone_...

What a fucking day. Getting a future wife and a daughter. Then I find out there is this whole fucking scam in my own clan, and the biggest rat is the most protected and still crawling through the dirt. I sigh...

I awoke with everything foggy, to feel a tiny body snuggling underneath me. I wiped my eyes and gazed under the blankets. There laid my little butterfly squished up underneath me. One hand was to her lips, sucking her thumb, while the other grasped at my shirt. I smiled softly and stroked her hair.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was only 6:00. Way to early for me. I threw my arms back around Cathy, returning to dream land.

"Wake up! Wake up, breakfast is almost ready." My eyes flashed open, to my little butterfly bouncing on my chest.

"It is?" She nodded grinning.

"Well don't you look beautiful this fine morning." She giggled, hopping off me. She did look beautiful. Her raven black hair was combed into a pony tail that was unbelievably straight. She wore a purple tank with black tights and little ballet flats.

"How, about you go down stairs with Bella and I'll be down in ten minutes." She nodded and dashed out the room. I shook my head smiling.

I have to admit this a nice way to wake up. I looked at the clock, 8:47 a.m. I got up and took a quick shower and threw a black t-shirt and some jeans on. Rushing down stairs I heard laughter that didn't just belong to my girls. It was my sister, Alice, and Jasper. Alice was holding Cathy on her hip. Cradling her as if they knew each other all Cathy's young life. I strolled in side and raised an eyebrow at them. Alice pouted. Bella swatted my head and frowned.

"Don't be rude." Bella demanded.

"Sorry, love." I mumbled immediately. She smiled brilliantly and kissed me on the lips. She tasted devious. I looked her over. She was dressed in a cherry red summer dress and feet bare, obviously ready to greet the summer months, though it was only mid-April. It was warm enough and she does look beautiful. Her long creamy legs were soft, but also looked strong like those of a dancer. Her arms and shoulders were delicate, yet toned. She didn't look over done, like women turned into men. No, she looked like she was in shape, while still keeping her womanly figure.

"Yea, Eddy be nice to me." Alice teased, as Jasper smirked.

On the counter there was a mountain of food. More than double than what we would all be able to consume. There was two of everything in bowels, to be served family style. There were crescents, scrambled eggs, bacon, and mixed fruit( apples, pineapples, and blackberries). Also, six glass pitchers of orange juice.

"Boys!" Bella called. Quickly Seth, Garrett, Jared, and Peter filed in alert and looking for danger. Alice turned Cathy away, so not to see the guns. When they saw there was none they put their guns away and looked at Bella questioningly, all she did was smile. Well its good to know they answer my girls in such a timely manner. Bella walked over to them with a good morning.

"Take one bowel of each and three pictures of orange juice." She said.

"You guys can eat at the kitchen table, we'll go to the dining room." They gaped at her.

"Well, aren't you guys hungry?"

"Um, we're on duty ma'am." Seth answered. Bella waved her hand in dismissal.

"One it's Bella, not ma'am. Come now I'm not even old enough to drink, much less be called ma'am. Two I doubt anything is going to happen in the house. You guys can take a little time to eat." She looked at me daring for me to deny her. "Right Edward."

"Of course, Angel." She smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We grabbed our part of the meal and went into the dining room. I placed a couple pillows on a chair for Cathy so she could see above the table.

"So, you mind telling me what you guys are doing here?" I asked once everyone had their plates.

"We just wanted to welcome them to the family." Alice said brightly.

"I also, wanted to ask Bella some questions concerning the paper work." Jasper said.

"What paper work, Uncle Jas?" Cathy asked. Jasper grinned. Hmm. That's new, but not an unwelcome development.

"Nothing, important." He answered.

"Okay." Children, easily appeased.

"We would have invited Emmett, but that would mean Rose would have to come. I've had enough of her for one week." Alice said exasperated.

"Wait, first Edward doesn't like her, now you guys don't like her. Should I be worried?" Bella questioned.

"She is a gold-digger, and rude and just an all around bitch." Alice whispered so Cathy wouldn't hear. Jasper nodded.

"Well, have you taken the time to get to know her? Maybe that's just her defense for people she isn't close to. It must hurt to know your husband's family doesn't like you." Bella said. That's my angel, thinking of others feelings.

"You'll have to meet her to understand, doll." Jasper said.

Bella looked at him, slowly nodding. We engaged in easy conversation for a while in the living room, after our meal. Cathy was watching t.v paying us no mind. Jasper went through his questions, which were relatively easy. What's Crystal's full name, date of birth, evidence of drugs and neglect. By 10:30 it was time for me and Jasper to head in for work. Bella went over my schedule, and already transferred all calls to her work phone. She asked me if I was sure that I didn't want her to come, but I told her any meeting I had could be put on speaker for her to hear and take notes. She could answer phone calls from home. Any face to face contact the secretary could handle, and redirect them to Bella. That way Cathy didn't have to stay at daycare so long. Instead of 7:00 a.m to 6:00 p.m Cathy could go 11:00 to 1:00. That would give Bella a couple of hours to run around town and do some work, while Cathy could play with her friends. We decided Cathy would go back Tuesday once they were all settled in.

Alice was staying with them today and I had a feeling any other day she spend together from now on. Alice was going to take her to her store, that she owned proudly and do whatever else that girls do for a girls day. I had given her my card, unlimited, to buy whatever clothes she desired for her and Cathy and to treat themselves, and this time she didn't put up a fight. I asked her to hold off on the serious shopping to wait for me. Like decorations, Cathy's new toys and other things needed to make the house child friendly. She gave me a thank you kiss and I grinned like a fool. Alice was already celebrating the _girl's day_. I knew Alice and my girls would get along well. They were going to be real close. I could tell Alice was happy to have someone to talk to about this _life. _She sure as hell wasn't talking to Rose.

We kissed the girls goodbye and gave the guards a hard look. They answered with their eyes, letting me know they would protect them. Jasper and I hopped in the car.

"They're really good for you." Jasper said after a few moments. I looked at him and smiled.

"They are some real sweethearts... Bella got your balls in the palm of her hand, too." I scowled, he continued.

"Alice loves them, she's happy to have someone to talk to. Spend time with beside mom and you already know Rose..." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, I know. She really can't talk to anybody else. You can't really have friends in this world. Frankly, she should consider herself lucky, she got Bella, Cathy, and mom. That's more than most people in this world get, when it comes to real friends anyway." Jasper sighed in agreement. You couldn't trust many people that's just the way it is. You'll find yourself dead and humiliated if you trusted the wrong person.

"I like them, scratch that love them. They make a good addition to the family."


	6. Sex?

Chapter 7

**Man, a lot of people are already trying to shoot to the end of the story. I can't tell you who the traitor is, but I will tell you all of your answers are wrong... Though, I'm flattered that you all cared enough to ask. The last chapter wasn't very exciting and neither is this one unfortunately. More plot building and character introduction. Also, I'm going to give you a taste of Bella's Pov. Happy reading.**

**BPOV**

Alice was sitting on couch grinning like a mad woman, bouncing in her seat. Man it's a good thing I didn't make coffee; it was like watching a bigger version of Cathy! Somehow I don't mind. It's really nice to have a girlfriend, besides Cathy, to talk to. I hadn't even thought about meeting my boyfriend's family. Hell we've only been together a day, but here I am with his younger sister after having had breakfast together and I love her. She's fun and spunky, now we're spending the day together. I was really afraid before that I would be alone in this mafia thing. I really don't know how I'm going to act when I'm really introduced, but I feel like this man is worth the risk...

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"You wouldn't be thinking about my brother, would you?" She smirked as I blushed. I'm really going to need to work on getting rid of that. On a kid its cute on a grown woman it's pathetic.

"I said you should grab your purse so we can go have our girls day! I already called the salon, they vacated the place for and are expecting us in the next hour so we've gotta go."

"Salon!" Cathy cheered. Alice grinned equally excited.

"Okay, but I have to clean up first." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, the maids will take care of it." Right on cue I heard running water from the kitchen. Of course they would have maids. These people are filthy rich, they probably don't even know the use of a sponge. I got up and headed to the kitchen to see a woman with platinum blond hair in uniform. Her cleavage was hanging out and I really don't see why she bothered with the skirt, it didn't cover up anything. I glared. Edward will hear about this. I know he her hired before he met me, and didn't really do 'relationships' but damn. Did he really need to hire _this_. I tapped my foot.

"Oh, Eddy there you are-" She looked at me, her eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" I looked her up and down. She was crazy if she thought she was going to intimidate me.

"I'm _Eddy's_ new girlfriend." A look of shock crossed her face, then turned to indifference.

"Eddy doesn't do girlfriends."

"He does now." Alice intervened, giving her an evil look. She stepped back, it was obvious she knew who Alice was. "I suggest you do more work and less chat, especially the chat shouldn't be towards the woman who can have your job, Lacy."

"It's Lauren." She growled then threw me a look of distain.

"I thought you were Lacy." Cathy asked cutely. Lauren moved to talk again, but Peter cut her off. Frankly I forgot the guards were here.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to lose your tongue..." Peter trailed off. Lauren huffed and then continued on with her work as we left the kitchen. I ran up to my bedroom and noticed there was a lot more maids similar to Lauren. Boobs hanging out and behinds waving, they weren't as bad but close enough. Garrett was explaining to them who I was and giving a lecture on respect. I grabbed my purse. I came back down stairs to see Cathy whispering excitedly on the phone before hanging up. Cathy had a light jacket and was in Alice's arms. We made sure we had everything before we left my new home. My new _guards _trailed quietly behind us. As we walked out side I stopped in shack as I gazed at an electric blue Lamborghini in the drive way, sitting next to an all black Benz...

"Pretty color..." Cathy whispered staring at the car in wonderment.

"Is that for us?" I dared asked. Seth grinned.

"Yup. I'm driving them." Seth hollered before jumping into the Lamborghini. Peter open the door for us and we slid in after buckling Cathy in her car seat. The inside smelled new, with its all black leather interior glistening new.

"Where to ladies?" Seth asked.

"The salon." Alice said it as if he would know exactly what she was talking about, and I guess he did considering he drove off without another question. I looked at her eyebrow raised in question. She understood.

"There are certain places we frequent, that the guards are expected to know. If anything were to happen, the time spent giving the guys direction and an address, is taking possible time away that we have to live." I blushed, of course they would know.

"Don't feel embarrassed, your not expected to know this right away. It's not like you were born into it. You'll learn fast." I had a feeling that if I didn't I wouldn't last in this world. There is only so much Edward can do, but I can't walk around ignorant... I have to learn and I have to learn fast. We chatted about silly things as we rode. I began to notice this place must be far. Of course it would be far.

I blinked my eyes focusing on my surroundings. I must have fallen asleep.

"We're here!" Alice squealed. "Girl time has officially begun."

We walked into the salon, our guards tailing us, and it took my breath away. Everything looked so extravagant, the kind of place only people who had money in excess. The boys continued to shadow us. Alice bounced to a woman with caramel colored hair and green eyes. her face was so warm and welcoming. She has to be in her mid 40's not that it was easy to tell. Slowly recognition settled, this is Edward's mom. We haven't even been together for 48 hours and I'm meeting my boyfriend's mom.

She dashed to me and wrapped her arms around me and Cathy. My eyes bugged, well at least she likes me.

"Welcome to the family dear," she turned to Alice "You were not exaggerating, they are so beautiful."

"Um it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." She waved me off.

"Oh, call me Esme or mom. You little one can call me Nana." Me and Cathy wore matching blushes. Though, I hadn't wanted to meet her so early it is a relief to know she likes and accepts us.

"I didn't realize we were meeting you today, Edward didn't tell me."

"Alice called me dear, on the way here." Esme gave Alice a chastising look.

"Alice why didn't you tell Bella she was going to meet me today?"

"It's not my fault she was sleeping." Alice defends herself. Esme rolls her eyes and smiles.

"No wonder you were so high strung seeing me, you were taken by surprise. Well that's all over now. Lets just get pampered and get to know each other. How about that girls." Esme reached out and tickled Cathy and she burst out in a fit of giggles.

We were all getting back massages, Cathy was getting her little feet done power puff pink, and I was totally relaxed.

"So, how are things with my brother." Alice winked causing me to blush and Esme to gasp.

"Alice!" Esme chastised.

"What I was just curious."

"Don't you find it a bit weird to ask about your brother's sex life?" I whisper.

"A little, so put it in your perspective." She shrugs.

"We just met and we've already moved so fast in our relationship. I don't want our relationship to turn into just sex, you know. I don't even know his favorite color, it is too soon. I didn't save myself to jump into bed with the man I love... on the first night."

"Sorry you're right. I hadn't thought about that. Wait you're a virgin?" Alice gasped shocked.

"Yes" I answer embarrassed.

"That is perfectly acceptable dear. I'm truly happy to find my son found himself a good girl. For a minute there I was beginning to worry. My son never dated only had um...friends to help with his man needs." I can't lie, to hear that my Edward had so many people on his list of fuck buddies kinda takes a hit at my confidence.

"Now honey what is that look for?" Esme asks

"He has a big... appetite and I don't know if I'll be enough. I mean he is my first kiss, that is as far as my experience goes. What if he isn't even willing to wait for me."

"There is nothing to worry about. Edward worships you and Cathy. If he wasn't willing to be in a relationship he wouldn't have moved you into his house. You are more than enough for him, and he will definitely wait for you. Hell I think he is a bit giddy knowing he'll be your first. Men love being a woman's first. He has never waited sexually but he did wait when it came to commitment. He never had a reason to stay away from women, but now he does." Alice said.

"Alice is right dear, my son would never do that to you. If he wasn't willing to make things work he wouldn't have pursued the relationship." Esme puts in.

"You're right. I'm just nervous about the sex thing."

"That's completely normal, dear, especially with it being somebody you truly love." Esme reasons.

"Were you nervous when you first did it?"

"Yes, actually Carlisle was my first. His father and mine arranged our marriage. We met a week before the wedding, and luckily, we fell in love. My first time was on our wedding night. I was shaking before even stepping into the bedroom, but when I got in and he was sitting there I remembered that the man sitting in the room loves me. I remembered that he would never do anything to hurt me or push my limits. He made sure I was comfortable and was so sweet and gentle. He took his time."

That really made me feel calmer. To find that Esme was in the same situation with her love really hits home. At least I have a lot of time to choose when I'm ready. Esme only had a week.

Esme was great. She was so sweet and obviously great at being mother. She absolutely adores Cathy, which is not surprising. Cathy is very easy to love. Esme is happy to find she was now a grandmother. Apparently she was losing hope, since Alice made it very clear she preferred to be an aunt than a mother and Edward didn't show any signs to be settling down anytime soon. I respect that because not everyone was meant for motherhood. Though if anything unexpected happened I think Alice would make a great mom. We shopped so much today, and Alice and Esme would not let me skimp. Cathy ran around the store happy at being able to pick out so many clothes and not be told no because I didn't have the money. I was completely drained and Cathy was down for the count. Somehow Alice was still full of energy. Esme went home much to my disappointment. She said, like her son, Carlisle is not handy in the kitchen. She did invite me to Sunday dinner, and every family dinner from here on out.

"So, can we stay for dinner?" Alice asked.

"You know you are welcomed."

"Thank goodness. I can cook, but what you bring to the table makes me sound like I'm Edward in the kitchen." I blush.

We walk out of the bedroom after laying Cathy down for some sleep. We walk to the kitchen to find another maid but this one was actually dressed and seemed really nice.

"Hi, Angela." Alice greeted Angela brightly.

"Hey Alice, Hello Isabella."

"Hi Angela, just call me Bella."

"Kay."

We got to talking and giggling while I cooked dinner. I decided to make clam chowder, garlic mash potatoes, and fresh rolls. Which had Alice bouncing for joy. I'm really loving Angela and decided when I talk to Edward about getting rid of all the other help. I want to keep Angela. Also, turns out her brother, Jared, is one of my guards. She has a boyfriend too, Ben is his name. I invited them over for dinner in a few days, once things calm down with moving in, redecorating, and getting free of Crystal.

"So where is the brat?" I heard the unpleasant voice of Lauren.

"Excuse me." I say.

"I don't know why you're getting so comfortable. We both know this won't last. I heard you guys talking, you're fucking VIRGIN. You think you can satisfy him? Why would keep you when he can do so much better. Like me."

Alice and Seth got up to defend me but I beat her to it.

"Please, look at you. You're walking round with fake air bags on your chest with a matching one for an ass and a bunch of paint caked on to your face, but it fits considering your clown status. Secondly, you think you could satisfy him. Your pussy is probably so stretched out a bar the diameter of a car tire could go in there and you wouldn't even feel it. Thirdly, the amount of men you freely sleep with I wouldn't even be able to count the diseases on my ten fingers. So you tell me why he wouldn't want something a little classier, natural, a real body, and a bit cleaner."

Alice and Angela were bringing the house down in laughter. Lauren's face was bright red, good serves her right.

"Yes little whore, please explain that to me." Edward echoed into the room before stepping in revealing his presence with Jasper behind him. The room was completely silent.

"Well bitch, do not just stand there ignoring me after insulting my woman and my baby, IN OUR GOD DAMN HOUSE." Edward yelled out Lauren squeaked.

"Eddy baby..."

"Call me that again and there will be blood. Garrett escort this dumb slut to the outhouse farthest from the house. She is not to leave until I come to deal with her." Garrett nods and grabs Lauren by the arm roughly dragging her out the house as she screams. Walking out he orders for all the maids to leave. Angela jumps up and grabs her purse.

"You don't have to leave, Angela." Edward says as he calms down. I nod in agreement.

"No thanks, but me and Ben have plans tonight. I will take you up for dinner when you're ready. Bye."

"Bye." We all chorused.

Edward walked up to me and kissed me softly.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Who knew my angel could be such a tiger?" Edward gasped shocked. Alice and Jasper laughed.

"I know all I could think while listening was damn, who let such dangerous thing roam so free and without warning." Jasper exclaimed.

I giggled.

"Well I hope you guys are hungry." I say pulling out of Edwards arms.

"Everything looks about done."

"Well it smells good love, I'll go get Cathy. Is she in your room?." I nod.

Me, Alice, and Jasper set the table. I serve all the plate, including the guards. The boys looked about ready to kiss my feet. We all sit down and Edward and Cathy walk in. Jasper asked me a few more questions he had forgotten and we all laugh the night away. We walked them out before Edward carried Cathy and dragged me up the stairs. He wanted to keep me from cleaning. He laid on the bed with us. Me and Cathy cuddled into his chest.

"This was a good day." I whisper.

"I see you got a lot of clothes." He whispers nodding to the tons of bags in the corner. I gulp. Shit, I knew I shouldn't have bought so much.

"Good, I was hoping Alice would be able to make sure you got what you needed." I sighed.

He leans down and kisses me slowly. He kisses Cathy's forehead as she sleeps.

Yea, it was a good day.


	7. Beg

Chapter 8

**HEY, Guys here is the new update. I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter and took the time to review. I hope this chapter does the same. This on is a little short but it's just filler. Happy Reading.**

**EPOV**

_Knock, Knock_.

What the hell I blink then let eyes focus on the alarm clock. 3:00 a.m. Fuck this better be important.

_Knock, Knock._

Bella squirms a bit on my chest. I take a sharp breath. This dumb ass better not wake my girls.

"What?" I breathe out.

The door opens and Jared steps in.

"Sorry, to wake you sir. We were wondering if you were still going to deal with Lauren tonight, or do you want us to tie her up till tomorrow?" Shit I had forgotten about that.

"Um give me a moment. I'll deal with this bitch now." He nods and shuts the door.

Slowly I ease up from the bed trying not to wake my girls. They roll over into each other, then settle back into their sleep. Damn this bitch, I was fucking comfortable. Now I got to get out of my bed and away from my girls, to deal with some stupid shit. I hope this bitch got a high thresh hold for pain, because I'm going to rag on her all bloody night. My hand brushes the knob.

"Are you going to kill her?"

SHIT. I turn to look into my angel's big brown eyes.

"I was thinking about it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You can't kill everyone who is rude to me."

"The hell I can't."

"Edward, please. Don't kill her. She deserves many things, but death isn't one of them. Do anything, just don't kill her." I sigh, she knows I can't refuse her. She wins, this time. I walk to her and cup her face in my hands.

"Alright if that's what you want, I won't kill her." She smiles satisfied. I lean down and brush my lips against hers. Hmmm, so sweet. Her eyes flutter open while I lean my head against hers.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love."

"You know we're going to have to talk about all these half-naked women walking around the house." Uh oh.

"Um, yes."

"I don't like it."

"Okay, I'll deal with it, but you will need help around the house. As you can see, this place is huge and you can't do it by yourself."

"You're right, but I don't like so many people around the house, especially naked people. Plus Cathy is way to young to see all that. It's a bad example and I don't want her to think it's okay to dress and act like that."

"You're right, love. We'll address all those issues first thing tomorrow. We'll fire who ever you don't like, but we will have to hire or keep a hand full of people to help you. They don't have to work full-time, but they can help with airing out rooms we don't use often. Preparing for parties, balls and the clean up afterwards is a good example of what you cannot do on your own."

"Yes, that's fine. I would definitely like to keep Angela, she can work full-time. The only one to work full-time. I do know I'll need help. I'm glad you're willing to do this for me. Thank you." She leans and kisses me again, once again so sweet.

"I would do anything to make you happy." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck as I sit on the bed to pull her to my lap. God, I love this woman.

"Do you have to go tonight, can't you leave it for the morning?"

"Sorry, love no. Plus I don't want Cathy looking for me. I already have to be gone a lot with being a CEO and a mafia boss. I don't want to be away from her when I don't have to be."

"You're right. I just don't want you to go." She snuggles closer to my chest. I don't want to go either.

"I know, my little cherry. I'll be quick about it." We stay silent for a bit, before Bella begins again.

"Edward, have you ever slept with her or any of the other girls?" I bow my head in shame. I hadn't slept with Lauren she was too nasty, but I had slept with a few other girls that are working here.

"I haven't slept with Lauren she is just too nasty, but I have with a few girls here. I'm sorry, love."

"Yea, I expected that answer. Not Angela though, right." Thank God, she is not mad. Just being curious.

"No, never Angela. I would never treat a good girl like a slut." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why the interest, love?" She blushes and then mumbles something I can't understand.

"What?" I ask again.

"I was wondering, because all these girls are so experienced and I'm, well not. I don't know if you'll be satisfied with just me. I don't know if you're willing to wait for me. I guess I'm just scared." Ah, there it is.

"Love you have nothing to worry about, no other girl compares to you. I love you. I love that you don't have any experience, and I'm definitely willing to wait until you are ready. You don't know how honored I am to be the first, and only man you will ever be with. Nobody could possibly be better for me than you." I kiss her and caress her face.

"Really,"

"Yes, love so stop your worrying. It is over nothing, because your reason for worries do not exist. Now I have to go to. I 'll be back soon." I kiss her one last time and lay her back on the bed before walking out.

Jared is down the hall waiting for me, and my good mood diminishes.

"Lets get this shit over with." I grumble.

"Yes, sir." He starts walking and I follow.

We arrive to the outhouse, and I'm praying we don't have a repeat of Mikey boy. There is only so much a man's nose can take. Plus this one is on my home land, so if she think I'm pissed now. If she messed up my place I don't know if I'll be able to keep my promise.

I walk in and breathe in a bunch of grandma perfume. I don't know if that's much better. Fuck, I smelt it before, but now being in such an enclosed space I'm choking on it.

"Damn, bitch. Ever heard less is more?" I said.

"Eddy, honey. Stop all this. We both know you want me. I could please you so much better than the Virgin Mary."

"Now why would I want a whore for a wife? Who knows how many poor bastards have been in your disgusting cunt. When I'm looking to catch a few STD's I'll call you." She blanched.

"I don't have anything -"

"Bitch, you think you're hiding that thing on your lip with all that crap. You're not. I've seen it there numerous times." The guy started to laugh.

"Now I think it's time to teach you a little thing called respect. Guys you know what happened when a working bitch stepped out a line back in the day? They put the dog down." They laughed louder, while she began to beg.

"Eddy honey, we can work this out. Please. Baby, I can give you what ever you need." She attempted to sound seductive, but I kept looking for the chalk board her voice was scratching on.

She began to remove her shirt. Why can't this dipstick take a hint. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and she took it as me breaking for her. I motioned for Peter. He raised his hand and slapped her so hard her head flew back. I smile and motion for him to do it again, for good measure. He grinned and did it again. She cried as blood poured out her mouth.

"Strap her to the wall, and be careful with the blood. Don't come crying to me about no HIV." I order. He nods and makes quick work of her as she continues to scream and cry.

I reach for a thick wire and step up closer to her. I grab her roughly by her hair and pull her head back to look me in the eye.

"Now, you can do what your kind does. Beg bitch." I command and she does. I whip her over and over again. Blood pours non stop from her back as screams and shakes. The flesh rips and different ways.

"PLEASE, STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Now that pisses me off.

"Bitch, what I was going to do was much worse than this, but my angel has such a loving heart she asked for your life to be spared. I suggest you be a little grateful. As a matter of fact, I'm going to whip you 200 more times, and after every whip you are going to say 'Thank you, Bella.' If you miss one, the count restarts." Her chest heaves and she cries harder.

"Peter." He steps forward and I hand him the wires.

"Continue, this. It better be done as I instructed. I will be checking the tapes and if it's not done right you might as well shoot yourself."

"Yes, sir." He answers.

"When you are done drag her outside the gate and tell her to start walking. Tell the guards at the gate that if she doesn't start walking in ten minutes and a few fare warnings, to shoot her with the silencer. Tell them not to forget the silencer and to clean up properly, because if my girls get any evidence of what happened there will be a serious problem. After that you all have tomorrow off to rest." He nods. I nod to her and he begins.

"THANK YOU BELLA!" Lauren screams. I motion the rest outside.

"THANK YOU BELLA!"

"The rest of you are dismissed-" I say

"THANK YOU BELLA!"

"Have a nice night." I dismiss.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Night sir." They echo.

"WAIT PLEASE, DON'T!"

"BITCH GET IT RIGHT, I WANT TO GO HOME!" _SNAP_

"THANK YOU BELLA!"

Man, I'm good. I get back to my home and dash back up stairs into Bella's room. It's quite obvious I won't be sleeping alone after this. I hope she does not mind. I kick off my shoes and strip to my boxers and put on a new shirt before getting in bed. I wrap my arms around my love's waist and pull her close to me.

"Are you done?" Bella whispers sleepily.

"Yup, you won't have any problem with her."

"What did you do?"

"I'm having Peter give her a lesson on respect and being grateful."

"So, in other words I don't want to know."

"Pretty, much."

"And she not dead."

"Nope."

"She is not being raped right." Now that offended me and I let it show on my face.

"No love, one thing I don't respect is a rapist. It sure does not go on in any part of my empire. Everybody knows that if they are found doing that they will be punished severely before they are killed. On top of that I'm pretty sure all my men would rather me kill them then to touch her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know you would never. I just hear all these horror stories. I wouldn't feel alright with myself if I knew that was happening, no matter how much I don't like her."

"I know, love. It's in your nature to care." I kiss her neck and she sighs.

"Night, Edward."

"Night, my little cherry."


	8. Respect

**Chapter 8**

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**I've gotten a beta, kim67255. I thought my reader deserve to read my story and have it go smoothly. Thanks very much to my beta. I hope all my new readers see the difference.**

**EPOV**

All sixteen maids no scratch that. Fifteen maids are lined up. Its 6:30 in the morning and Bella wanted to get this over with now, before Cathy wakes up. My sweet cherry isn't looking so sweet right now. She just found out that, out of the fifteen maids I've slept with ten of them. She is not happy with me at this moment.

"Angel, Candy, Jessica, Brittany, Becky, Beth, Diamond, Sugar, Honey, and Hope, please follow us into the office." Bella orders.

We all filed into the office. Bella sits in the chair and I stand next to her. She stares at them hard and they all began to fidget. Some of them even try to fix their shirts and pull down their skirts. It just causes Bella to snort. Sorry ladies, too late for that. The ship has sailed and you are not on it.

"You all are fired for disorderly conduct, sexual harassment, and misrepresentation of the Cullen household." Bella said so cold cut and straight to the point even I feel like I'm being fired. They move to say something, but Bella gives them a look that shut them right up. Talk about being a Mafia Queen in disguise.

"Your final checks are in the mail, dismissed." They walk out speechless and don't dare look back. I open my mouth to say something and close it again. I can't find the right words. Then I see the tears. My heart feels like its breaking. The last thing I want to do is to have her cry. I feel like I'm already screwing up. I'm supposed to be making her happy not miserable.

"I don't think I've ever been so humiliated and so disrespected by anyone. It is one thing when Crystal does it, I don't love her. It is entirely different when it's you. You on the other hand I do love very much, which is why it hurts so bad. I tried to be understanding. I knew you were a bit of a man whore, but why did you keep them when you knew I was moving in? Why did you keep them when you said you loved me?" She stares at me with the most heart wrenching expression causing me to drop to my knees. I take her hands in mine and gaze into her eyes.

"Love, all these women were hired years before I met you. Some of them before you even graduated high school. You've only slept in this house two nights, so there wasn't any time to think about them. The first and only reminder I got of them was Lauren last night. I came straight to you before bringing you here. As you and I both know, they were not here. I never intended to parade my past conquests in front of you. If I saw them before I left it would have been dealt with. Angel, you have to realize that I have a past and it happened before I met you. I cannot erase it. All I can do is adjust it to make you feel at home, but you're going to have to give me more than 48 hours to do it. I admit I got around, but that doesn't mean it's going to continue. I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't care that these women make you uncomfortable. I wouldn't care that it hurts you. I'm doing what you ask and I can see where you're coming from. Doesn't that count for something?" I whisper. She sniffles as I wipe her tears.

"Please don't leave love." I beg.

"Oh, Edward just because I'm a little mad and sad doesn't mean I'm giving up on us. That's not how relationships work. I know that this is it for me, I'm not ever leaving you." She chastises me as she runs her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you, too. I didn't mean to be such a bitch. I was just overwhelmed and I couldn't handle it. I know you care and I wasn't being fair. What I was asking wasn't realistic. You really didn't have time to do anything about it. We've only been in this house with you for two days, but I expect for you to get rid of any other floozies you have hanging around. " She whispers back.

"That was it. I truly would have done something about it had I seen one of them before you."

"I know you have a past, baby. I just didn't expect it to be so… extensive. To think that's only the people in this house."

"Nobody in the company has had any type of sexual relationship or otherwise with me. You don't have to worry about that. It would have been too unprofessional and my business comes first. Well, now you and my butterfly. Frankly the chance of you meeting anyone I've slept with after this is very small."

"Thank God, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with that, too. I'm glad that's over. I thought it would be the mafia thing that would be an adjustment, but it's the long line of partners. That's the heavy stuff for me. At least with the mafia I know nobody innocent is getting hurt with you, and I'll rarely have to see it. I know how to deal with the danger, with my dad being a cop when I was growing up. I promise I won't freak out anymore, and I'll be more understanding. At least I know you're my personal _whore _now." She giggles and smirks at me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup,"

Yup, we're alright. I know she forgives me. I kiss her nose and gently squeeze her waist.

"But,"

"But, what?"

"You're going to have to get tested."

"What?" I say dead panned

"Honey, like you said. You 'got around' and I want to make sure for when I am ready to move forward everything is safe."

"I don't have anything, love, and I always used a rubber. It's unnecessary." Her eyes blazed.

"Yes, it is _necessary. _This is important to me. I didn't save myself just to catch a sexually transmitted disease because you weren't careful. If you love and respect me like you say you do, then you will do as I ask. You doing this says you respect my body." I sigh, I hate when she is right.

"You're right love. You deserve that. I'll do it." I relent and I mean it.

"Really, just like that. You won't put up more of a fight?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, just like that. I understand what you mean and this is a serious thing. Frankly, I should have gotten it done a long time ago, without you telling me."

"Well damn, I was kind of ready for this whole speech." She says.

"No speech needed angel. You win." She kisses me and whispers thank you.

"You know you're a real bad ass, love. I wouldn't cross you in a dark ally." This time she laughs.

"I guess we should call the rest in. They're probably shaking in their boots right now."

"Who knew, my love the torturer?" She slaps my chest playfully.

"Bow down and kiss my feet, or I'll starve you of my love for days." She demands playfully.

"Yes, mistress." I comply and dramatically kiss her small feet. She fills the room with more of her wonderful laughter.

"Stop, go bring the rest of the girls in here." I do as she asks with an elegant bow and call them in. Angela, Kelly, Lana, Jessie, and Farah walk in looking very nervous.

"Guys relax. You're not being fired." Bella explains. They all instantly begin to show their gratitude.

"You're welcome. I don't like so much traffic in the house, so you guys are it. I won't be hiring anybody else. You all are getting a raise, since there are less people to pay and more work to be done between you. Your hours will be cut, but I don't think you guys will mind with the pay raise. I just don't like so many people around. It takes away the feeling of home and brings in the hotel feel, which is not what I want for Cathy. Do not worry I'm very easy to please. Just remember respect is a two way street. Any questions?" Bella lists off.

"What days will we be working, Bella?" Angela asks.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and during big events we host. Now if that's all you guys can go home for the weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye, Bella." They all walk out still looking a little surprised about how things went.

"You're such a nice boss."

"You're so silly." I pick her up and swing her around the room.

"Oh, you're making me dizzy. Ahhh, stop Edward! Do not drop me, Edward Cullen!" It just makes me spin her faster. I love the sound of her laughter.

Man I'm tired, and I couldn't stop the yawn that slips from my lips.

"Edward why don't you go lay down by Cathy, while I get breakfast ready."

"Thanks, love. Is Alice and Jasper coming over for breakfast again?"

"No, Alice is tied up with things at her store. She won't let Jasper come, because she says it's not fair for him to eat good food and she doesn't." Bella answers giggling and I join her.

We walk out and turn in different directions. I go towards the bedroom and Bella turns toward the stairs. I kick off my shoes and don't even bother to change my clothes. I start scooting Cathy over.

"Move over, little butterfly." I whisper, but instead she crawls on top of my chest into a little ball. I let out a little chuckle.

"Where were you?" Cathy croaks out, sleep thick in her voice.

"Um, I was getting rid of a lot of the maids."

"The ones who were in der undies?" I gulp.

"Yes, it's bad for a lady to do that, so I had to fire them."

"Really, maybe dey forgot der clothes."

"No little butterfly, they didn't forget. You better not ever forget, either." I whisper sternly and point a finger at her.

"Okay." She yawns and falls back asleep on my chest.

My little butterfly will never be like them. She will be a woman of class when she's older. She has great role models: Bella, Alice, and Esme. It's impossible for that to happen when she'll have her uncles and me to beat up any boy that treats her wrong. My girl will grow up just fine, even with her birth mother's brief presence in her life. I doubt she'll even remember Crystal after a few years. I close my eyes satisfied with my reasoning…

Man my love is such a wonderful cook. This is such a wonderful thing to wake up to. Buttermilk biscuits with raspberries, spinach omelets with roasted tomatoes, and homemade herbed sausages are spread out on the table. I'm salivating while the guards are kissing my Bella's ass. She has once again put aside food for them. She is so sweet.

"Thanks, love. You really out did yourself." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Cathy says looking up to us. Bella reaches down and puts Cathy on her hip.

"You are very welcome." We all sit down and dig in to the nice spread.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Bella asks after swallowing a peace of biscuit.

"Well, we can spend some time at the park and stop at the store for gardening supplies. You mentioned you wanted to do… whatever you women do in the garden." I smirked at her as she shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Yay! Park!" Cathy claps her hands wildly.

"It looks like Cathy likes the park idea, so that's what will do." Bella agrees.

"We can start picking the colors for the bedrooms and go over some design ideas, right now. I was also thinking maybe you and I can share my room and Cathy uses the room you're in now."

"I don't know about sharing a room yet." Bella answers.

"Why don't you want to share a room with me? That question isn't to pressure you. I'm just curious as to why."

"It's not that I don't want to share a room with you. It's just I don't want to share the room and have you under the impression that I'm…" She glances at Cathy who is looking curiously at us, "That I'm ready for _other _stuff."

"Love, I understand your limits and that you want to get to know each other before we do _other_ stuff. This not a ploy to get you to do the _other_ stuff with me. I simply want to share a room. I promise I'm not going to push for anything."

"It's just you have a small understanding for women and boundaries. I don't know if I want to put temptation in front of you."

"Bella I hold you at my highest regard. I do respect women, but only women who respect themselves. I don't go around and treat women poorly. If a woman acts like a women of integrity, class, and kindness that's how I will treat her. It doesn't matter if she is poor, rich, mean, or homeless. I treat them how they deserve to be treated. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I have no respect for a lady, because I do. However, I only have respect for a _lady_."

"That's good to know. At least you're not going out there and just treating all of us like crap. I mean Angela said you always treated her well." I nod.

"Angela's a good girl. Just give me a chance, angel." She gazes at me contemplating.

"I'll do it. I trust you and I know you'll respect my wishes." I smile happily and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, angel. Now we can figure out what to do with the two rooms and bathrooms."

"Can I have a pink and purply." Cathy shouts.

"Okay, little butterfly. Hey, baby. How about having a butterfly theme in your room?"

"Really, with pink and purply buttyflies?"

"Yes, sweet butterfly. What about you love, any ideas?"

"I'm thinking sea green. I want to feel like I've brought the outside in. Is that color okay with you, sea green." Frankly, I don't care as long as she is happy, but it's nice that she wasn't going overly feminine.

"That sounds great love. I'm sure Alice can help you now that we have a decent idea. I'm not good with all that design stuff, but Alice loves it."

"Edward you still have to participate. It's your house, too."

"I will love, but I thought Alice would be better with directing you to stores and the right shades or whatever. That stuff is her livelihood."

"As long as you make sure you're there for important decisions. I want to build this home for the all of us. That's the whole point of the remodeling, so that we all feel at home."

"You're right love. I promise I'll be there whenever you need me."

"Thank you." She kisses me before getting up. "I'm going to get some snacks together for the park." As she starts to walk away I swat her lightly on the butt.

"Hey aunty Bewa says a man is not supposed to hit a girl. She says its mean and dispectful." She wags her finger at me and we all break into laughter.


	9. Rosalie

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"Uh huh… Yes, Esme. No I'm bringing apple pie and strawberry cheese cake…no, of course it isn't a bother. I love baking and cooking. I would feel out of place if I didn't cook tonight… I'm going to bring three of each… oh goodness, maybe I should make more. The way you talk about the men, especially Emmett, makes me think I should bake for a small army…do you need me to bring anything else? How about I bring some of my spiced cornbread… then we're all set… We'll be there by 6:30, bye Esme." Bella chatters exuberantly on the phone while talking with my mother.

Her slender hips move in circles as she stirs her filling, before pouring lemon juice on the dozens of sliced apples. Her long pony tail is brushing the little sliver of flesh between her yellow tank and grey shorts.

I'm real happy to see my angel and my mother are getting along so well. I hadn't even realized they met. I get up and walk up to her. She is looking mighty fine in her little shorts. I lay my hand on her hip and kiss her neck. She smiles sweetly and turns to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for more. I place my hand on the small of her back and pull her closer. Her lips are so soft and her body is so warm. Touching her makes me feel like I'm on fire and I love burning. Our tongues dance together until she gives into my dominance. I press my forehead against hers as we breathe ragged breaths. The warm caramel aroma tickles my nose. My hand moves on its own accord and paid the price for it.

"Ouch, love. Damn, what was that for." She hit me. She hit me with a wooden spoon.

"Oh, don't give me that. You can have some tonight with everybody else." She points out the kitchen. "You get out of my kitchen. Go check on Cathy she's been silent for about five minutes now. It's around time for a nap. She could have fallen asleep on the couch, but just in case she has gotten herself into some mischief you deal with that. Hmm."

I can't believe it. I've been kicked out the kitchen like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I nod to her and leave the kitchen heading into the living room. My little butterfly is curled up on the couch engrossed in a Scooby movie. I sit next to her and enjoy the movie.

"Ruh roah," I say when Scooby and Shaggy crash into a wall. Cathy giggles.

"Edard, I hungry. Aunty Bewa make lunch?"

"Yes, I did." Bella says while bringing in turkey subs and orange slices. She places them on the coffee table with a cola for me and a glass of milk for Cathy.

"Thanks, love."

"Thanks, aunty."

"You're welcome. Now behave." Instead of looking at Cathy; she looks at me. I grumble a little, but all she does is smirk and sashays back into the kitchen.

"Ooooh, you a bad boy." Cathy whisper slyly. I bark out a laugh.

"More than you know little one, more than you know." She shakes her finger at me.

"Oh, shush and eat your food before I eat all your orange slices." She swiftly stuffs an orange wedge in her mouth and flashes me a wonderfully orange smile.

"Wow, butterfly you're just as silly as Scooby doo."

"I'm pretty like Daphne."

"Even prettier then Daphne, but you're smart like Velma." She grins and we continue to enjoy our lunch.

* * *

We pull up to my parent's house and Bella's leg begins to shake.

"What wrong, love?"

"I guess I'm nervous to meet the rest of your family." She whispers.

"You've already met half of them, the rest will love you. Emmett already claims you as his sister and Cathy as his niece." Bella smiles hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yes, and Carlisle is happy that I have finally settled down."

"You're right. I'm being silly." I brush her hair out her face before getting out the car. I walk to the back and unbuckle a sleeping girl. I pull her into my arms and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. We walk inside my parent's home and are instantly greeted by my mother. She eases Cathy into her arms.

"Hello, little one." She whispers.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" I complain.

"Oh, sorry hon." She kisses my cheek and then Bella's.

"It's just so nice to have little ones around again. You girls arrived not a moment too soon. I thought I wouldn't get any grandchildren until I was at least 85. You sure saved me a couple decades." I guess that means she'll stop hounding me.

"Don't think you two are off the hook. I still expect more grandchildren. You're going have to make up for Alice and Jasper's share." Esme continues. Bella looks like she is about to dig a grave for herself.

"Oh stop, darling. Leave these kids alone. They just met. Let them get to know each other more. Nice to meet you Bella, I've heard wonderful things about you." Dad pulls Bella in for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." Bella whispers.

"Carlisle." Dad corrects.

"Carlisle." Bella amends. "Oh, Jared and Peter do you mind bringing in the pies and the corn bread, please."

"Yes, Bella." Peter answers.

"Thank you." Bella smiles. Alice and Jasper get up to greet us when we step into the living room.

"Bella!" Alice squeals before bouncing to us. Jasper follows behind with a smile. Bella and Alice embrace before Bella moves on to Jasper.

"Come on girls, let's go set the table." Alice says. All the women go to the kitchen.

"I heard about what happened with the rats." Dad says suddenly serious as we sit on the couch.

"Yea. Fuck." I say pinching the bridge of my nose. "I truly have no idea who it could be. Our empire is so tight it's supposed to be impossible. Michael couldn't even get away with it for more than a month. How the hell is this guy getting away with it?"

"Fuck, indeed." Jasper whispers.

"We'll just have to be careful until we find this guy." Carlisle says. "Just keep me updated."

"Speaking of carful, where are Emmett and the wicked witch?" I ask. Carlisle gives me an irritated look.

"I know you don't like her, Edward, but you should try being nicer. I don't really think she is as bad as all of you think. I think something is really bothering her. Emmett says she is sweet sometimes and then others, especially outside the house, she changes. He says sometimes she looks like she going to tell him. They sit down and everything, but then she changes the subject."

"Dad," I begin.

"I'm serious. If something is really wrong with Rose then I don't want you rubbing salt into her wounds. Especially, since she hasn't been able to even tell Emmett. He really needs you to be supportive right now, and he would do it for you. He is doing it for you."

"Bella is hell of a lot easier to get along with."

"Yes, and maybe when she feels more welcomed she will be, too. I truly think what she needs is acceptance, then she just might open up."

"Sometimes the hardest hearts are the ones with the most cracks. People say they're the ones that shatter the most." Bella whispers in my ears. We all turn around surprised to see Bella.

"You will be nice, because you never know how much your words hurt until it's too late. Please, I have a feeling you'll be surprised."

"Okay love. You really know how to bring a man to his knees." I give in.

"Thank you, I know you have a heart, so make sure you show it to at least your family. All of your family." She gives me a meaningful look before kissing me.

"Now come to the dining room to wait for Rose and Emmett. They should be here soon and dinner is almost ready." We all get up and head into the dining room and I sit next to Jasper with Bella on my other side.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I nod and kiss her cheek. Just moments later Bitchalie and Emmett walk in.

"Yes, let's eat!" Em bellows and Rose actually smiles.

"Hey, guys." Rose greets. I begrudgingly greet her with everyone else. She and Emmett look surprise too. I guess I'm not the only one who has been an ass.

"Um, so Rose. Mom here was just asking when she was going to get more grandchildren, so could you pop out a few. Just until I put a ring on Bella." Her eyes flash with hurt. Did I hit a nerve?

"Trust me we are definitely working on it. Right Rosie, baby?" He waggles his brows and she glares at him.

"Rose," Bella gasps and Rose's head flashes up. Many emotions flashed through Rose's face. Then she settled on was sadness.

"Rosie, it's me, Bella. From Big Sisters. It's been three years, but I don't think I look that different. I was worried; you just disappeared without a word." Bella walks up to Rose while we all stared in shock. My sweet angel was friends with Rose. Now I'm starting to take Carlisle seriously. Maybe Rose does need help and if so I've been really killing someone who was already dead. Bella slowly puts her arms around Rose's shoulder and a tear slides down Rose's face.

"I've missed you. When did you an Emmett get together?" Bella asks. Rose doesn't answer, so Emmett jumps in; obviously grasping at any chance to unlock Rose's mood swings.

"Two years ago, and we got married a year ago." Emmett answers. A year after she disappeared from Bella's knowledge.

"I wish I would have gotten to see." Bella whispers sadly.

"I've got pictures" Rose finally speaks. That's probably why she was so terrible during the wedding. She was missing Bella. My love is obviously a huge missing puzzle piece to Rose's anger.

"I'm glad."

Bella goes into Rose's purse and pull out her phone. Bella types a bunch of numbers most likely putting in her number, then puts the phone back. Bella turns around and sits next to me. I move to say something but Bella shakes her head and I close my mouth. All night the room is heavy with curiosity. Alice is practically vibrating. Emmett keeps throwing Bella questioning glances.

After dinner we all get up and start leaving. Things are just awkward right now. Everybody's mind is heavy with questions.

Right before getting in the car to drive off, Emmett walks up.

"Bella, you think you can help my Rose? I haven't been able to help her. Hell, I don't even have a clue what's bothering her."

"I'm going to help her. I myself don't have clear knowledge of what's wrong, but I have a little idea. Just know I'll get her to talk. This time I won't fail. Plus, I like my Rose so much better than the Rose Edward knows. She's nicer."

"Thank you." Emmett whispers. Bella give him a quick hug before getting in the car.

"So-" Bella cuts me off.

"It's not my place to tell you, not that I know much. All I can tell you is that I knew her when I was 16. We met at big sister's club. We were both big sisters. We were really good friends. Rose was sad sometimes and I could tell something was wrong, but I could never get her to tell. It was like she was ashamed of her problem. Then she was way nicer. Sad, but nicer. Then one day she disappeared."

"Wow, now I feel like an ass." This tough girl act was just that, an act.

"It's not your fault you didn't know, but now you do. So, no more excuses, be nice. She is my friend and I want to help get rid of whatever demon that's destroying her. I can't do that if you're giving the demon fire to burn her."

"I promise love. Now that I know there is more to her then I thought I'll be way nicer."

"Thank you."

Now, the only thing is what is Rose's demon. How do we help her and my brother?


	10. Family

**Okay a lot of the readers didn't know what "Big Sisters" is. "Big Sisters" is like Big brother, and I know for a fact that big brother is a real foundation that does great work. Older girls volunteer their time to mentor younger girls. That is the basics of big brother/sister. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Okay, I'm thinking I'll let Edward choose between these three green. What do you guys think?" I ask.

"Those are good choices, they're very serene and nature like." Rose answers.

"They're perfect. The colors will work for Edward since it's not too feminine." Alice jumps in.

I place my choices in the cart and Cathy hands me a can of pink paint.

"My room?" Cathy asks. I examine the color and I'm not loving it. It is neon and hard on the eyes. It really destroys the look of the home, which I still want to keep. How many people get to live in a mansion that has been around for over a century? I want her to grow up in this room. I only want to do a few changes as she gets older. With this color it'll have to be changed when she's ten. If we go for a subtler color for a focal wall we won't have to do anything drastic until she is a teenager.

"How about this one, sweetie?" Esme saves the day. She shows us a powder pink that has a little shimmer undertone. It reminds me of a silk. I really like it.

"Perty" Cathy nods her head.

"Beautiful, now we need to find a cream or something. I don't want to paint all the walls the green and the pink, but I'm not feeling the stark white."

"How about this ivory color?" Rose suggests.

"That's great for my room, but a little too sophisticated for Cathy. What about that light sandy color?" I ask

"That's nice, not overwhelming." Esme answers.

"So that's everything with paint for now." I decree.

"Yuppers." Cathy agrees. The guards take the bags and escort us to the limousine.

"So, Rose how did you and Emmett meet?" I ask when my curious mind could no longer handle the suspense my head is building with the endless questions. Esme and Alice's ears perk. That's right they didn't really spend time with her before, so they really wouldn't know about Rose and Emmett's relationship.

"At a club." Rose answers with a grin. "He walked up to me and made a joke. He chased me the whole night and I was really irritated, or at least that was what I was showing. In the end I was looking for him. He was dancing with a girl and jealousy reared its ugly head. I slapped her and told her to get to stepping. I grabbed his arm and demanded he dance with me. You know what he said to me?"

"What?!" Alice squealed.

"I knew you'd break, but how far will I have to go to get you to go on a date with me?" Rose mimicked Emmett's voice.

"Oh, dear. That sounds like my son." Esme concludes as we giggle.

"I couldn't believe it; I let that big oaf use reverse psychology on me."

"Oh my goodness." I giggle more as we pull up to my home.

"Did you bring the pictures?"

"Yup, it's in my purse."

"Good, I'm sure you looked beautiful." She smiles before guilt shadows her face.

We walk out of the car and my breath is still stolen with the beauty of it. There are less people around, which make this place feel much more like home and a hell of a lot more comfortable. We all sit down in the living room, which is next on my list for renovations. I want to keep the age of the room, but I feel a fresh coat of paint would be nice and a few family photos, too. Cathy lies on the couch and instantly falls asleep. Rose and I sit on the couch next to her sleeping form.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Alice declares.

"I baked cookies this morning and there is raspberry lemonade in the fridge." I tell her.

"Great, you have no idea how much I love your baked goods!" Alice says bouncing.

"Maybe you should get water and saltine crackers!" I yell. Alice turns around and sticks her tiny tongue out. We all burst out laughing.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, real quick." Esme says before getting up; leaving me and Rose alone.

"Can I see the album?" I whisper. She smiles and hand me the photo album.

"Wow, you looked absolutely gorgeous in your dress." I whisper.

"Thank you." Rose whispers

"I wish I would have gotten to see it. Who was the maid of honor?

"Nobody, I would never give your spot to anybody. Even though you were not there to claim it." Rose whispers fervently. I smile flipping to the next page and she was the opposite of happy. I point at the picture and question her with my eyes. She sighs.

"I was kind of a bridezilla. I tried to be happy and I was, don't get me wrong. Emmett is _one _of the most important people in my life, but so are you. It sucked that you weren't there to experience one of the biggest milestones in my life." I throw my arms around her neck.

"Oh, Rose I'm sad that you didn't get to enjoy the moment as much as you should have… if you don't mind me asking," She shook her head pleadingly.

"Not now, I'm not ready." Rose begs. I nod.

"Of course, I'm just glad to have my best friend back. You know Cathy was so happy to meet her aunty Rosie" Rose grinned. Alice walked in with two full plates of warm cookies and Jared following with the glasses of raspberry lemonade. Esme also walked in just in time.

"Well, I am happy I'll be there for your wedding." Rose gives me a sly smile. I blush and sputter a bit trying to get my mouth to articulate words, but my mouth wouldn't move properly until my mind put together decent sentences.

"Oh, please Bella. Don't act so surprised. That man worships the ground you walk on. I suspect he'll pop the big question in a month, two tops." Rose declares.

"I know he loves me, but don't you think things are moving a little fast?" I ask flustered.

"Bella, there is not a time line to love. It moves the way it wants to. Just enjoy it and don't try to wait. People waste so much of their lives waiting for the right time, but there never is a right time. You guys know what you want and you went for it. Don't worry about what anybody else thinks, but you and Edward." Esme says.

"You're right, I love him. If he was ask me tomorrow I would say yes. I know he is it for me, so why wait?" I agree.

"Good girl. Now, does that mean we can start planning?" Alice asks and looking quite serious about her question.

"NO! " I answer her firmly.

"Kay, I get it. You didn't have to yell." Alice puts her hands up in momentary defeat. I get up.

"Come on, it's getting late and I'm sure the boys would like a hot dinner after working so hard."

"Um, Emmett does not get a nice dinner often, unless it's Sunday or we've gone out. I don't want to ruin today for him." Rose defends.

"Oh, Rose I'm sure you're not that bad. All you need is a little direction." I encourage.

We walk into the kitchen and I hand Rose a bag of potatoes.

"Here, wash these and then wrap them in foil. After that, put them in the oven." I direct Rose.

"Okay, I can handle that." Rose confirms.

"Alice, here is my recipe for stuffed peppers. We can have that for appetizers." I continue.

"I'm not any good at making those. The pepper is always over cooked and the filling not cooked." Alice explains.

"What I do is bake the filling first and then for the last ten, fifteen minutes I put the filling in the pepper to cook the rest of the way." I tell her.

"I'll start marinating the steak." Esme steps in and I nod

"I'll make dessert." I pause looking through one of my recipe books.

"I think I'll make mocha java cakes."

"Emmm, that sounds so good." Alice moans.

"Poor, Jasper has to deal with Alice on a sugar rush." Rose expresses. We all giggle and continue with our task.

"Bella, did you start your dress alterations?" Alice asks suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"The annual spring fund-raising ball, for sick children. All the people with money and their family go. You are the girlfriend of a huge person of society, so you attend." Alice says like it's no big deal.

"Oh, when is it?" I ask nervous. I know about it, it's in my planner, but when I read about it I didn't include myself in the guest list.

"Don't worry hon it's not for a few more weeks." Rose calms me down. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Edward's old dates? They most likely will be there, which means I'll have to meet them." They laugh and I blush. This isn't a laughing matter.

"Edward didn't bring dates. He flew solo. When we said he didn't date we meant it. The only girls you'll meet there are dreamers. On top of that he didn't fuck girls in the social circles. He didn't want to have to deal with them afterwards. You can't really fire them, when they live in the same world as you… well almost the same world." Slice soothes my worries.

"So, only people who wish they had him are there. I can deal with that." I guess Edward wasn't kidding when he said it was unlikely I would meet anyone else he has bedded.

"I'm sure when Edwards remembers he'll set you up with some designers." Esme steps in.

"Which means, when I tell him about the ball? With all the stuff he does I doubt a dance is something he'll remember and now that you mentioned it I'm pretty sure that ball is in my planner."

"You're right; you will have to remind him. I always have to remind Carlisle about these things." Esme agrees as we set the table.

"I gotta go potty." I small voice says behind us. Looks like Cathy is up from her nap. Esme swoops Cathy into her arms.

"I've got her." Esme says as she walks away.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Yes! The peppers are perfect. You are a culinary genius, Bella!" Alice declares as she pulls the peppers from the oven.

"I told you that would do the trick." I grin at her. I sample some of the leftover filing from a bowel and grin wider.

"You got the filing just right." Alice beams at my praise. I move on to Rose's potatoes and she did a great job. She put just enough garlic. I can taste it, but I'm not overwhelmed. She tops all the baked potatoes with cheese to melt and looks at me hopefully.

"They're wonderful, Rose." I tell her. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"What's wonderful is the smell coming from this kitchen." Emmett bellows as the guys step into the kitchen.

"Edward, you're home." I say in celebration before jumping into his arms. He leans down and kisses me softly.

"It's nice to see you missed me, too." Edward flashes me his crooked smile. I kiss him again.

"I always miss you." I say griping his shoulders.

"Where is my little butterfly?" Edward asks.

"Esme took her to use the bathroom. She just woke up from her nap." He nods.

"Oh the food looks good." Emmett declares.

"What do you think of the potatoes?" Rose asks with a sly smile.

"They are looking mighty fine, my beautiful Rose." Emmett answers.

"Would they look just as fine if I told you I made them?" Rose asks.

"Rosie, you cooked and you didn't burn anything?" Emmett asks shocked. Rose nods proudly.

"Well, damn. You'll be a chef soon enough it seems." Emmett kisses Rose. It was a small part Rose did, but it was enough to make her proud. It was enough to make Emmett happy.

"Bella says she'll give me lessons, so soon I'll be able to do most of your favorite meals." Rose continues as we carry the rest of the food into the dining room.

"Oh, you're here." Esme says before kissing Carlisle.

"Eddy!" Cathy screams before running to him. Edward picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Hello, my sweet butterfly." Edward places her into the chair next to him.

"Nice to see you, I hope your day went better than mine" Carlisle says to his wife.

"Oh it was wonderful spending time with the ladies." Esme tells him before going into all the details.

"Bella I have a little something for you and I'm sure you'll be pleased to have it." Jasper says. I look at him questioningly as he hands me a folder. I pull out the papers from the folder and my heart speeds up. I look up with tears shining in my eyes. Jasper smiles and nods for me to continue. I look to the paper and read the first sentence.

_I _, current parental guardian of Catherine Jay Swan release all parental rights to Isabella Marie Swan, biological aunt of Catherine Jay Swan…_

"When can we do it?" I ask excited. Edward caresses my face.

"Soon, love. We just have to locate her. We'll bring her in and have her sign the papers. After that we'll wash our hands of her. I promise everything will go smoothly." Edward kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I start to cry. Things are really coming together. Edward wipes my tears.

"I know, love. I know." Edward breathes in my ear.

* * *

**EPOV**

It is nice to see my angel so happy. She has her friend back and soon she'll never have to deal with Crystal again. It's weird to see Rose so happy, so alive. I can't blame her for being so miserable. I would be too if I lost Bella. Emmett says she is starting to open up to him little by little. Each day gets better for them and each day Rosalie seems lighter. Emmett says she felt alone. Apparently Bella was her only true family before him and the only one who cared about how she was. When she came here she was excited to meet us. To be a part of our big family and she was crushed to see that we didn't like her. Most importantly she meant me. I didn't exactly welcome her that first night. After that she couldn't be bothered to try. She was bitter about it. She was bitter she couldn't see Bella and she was stuck with a family that wasn't hers. A family that was not making any room for her.

Bella really made me think about that. She made us all think about that. To say we felt like ass holes is candy coating it. If Bella's father and brother were alive and didn't accept me in her life, I would be angry and bitter, too. She missed Bella, but she loved Emmett. He tried asking why she never contacted Bella, but she shut down. She did admit it was nothing Bella did, which I already knew. Though, it did come as a relief to Bella's sweet mind. She was really worried she had done something.

"Okay, which green?" Bella asks pointing to the wall.

"Which one did you like?" I ask.

"No, no. I'm not telling. I like all of them. I picked the three, because I wouldn't mind which one goes on the wall."

I look at the three choices hard. I like the middle one. It's not too dark or light. It really keeps the age of the home, while still bringing the freshness of outside like Bella wanted. She better had been telling the truth.

"The middle one." She grins, so it looks like I chose right.

"I knew my honey has good taste." She kisses me.

"Good, I'll have the painter come while we're gone."

"But, I thought we were going to do it." Bella complains.

"I know you wanted a big hand in the decorating, but I don't think it's a good idea for Cathy to be inhaling the fumes." I explain. She huffs giving in.

"I hate it when you're right. Besides we do have a few meetings to attend at work and I'm sure Cathy would like to see her friends at the daycare." Bella continues.

"Garrett, get in here." I bark.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to get painters in here to paint the walls. We want this wall green and the others ivory. Get rid of these other greens so there aren't any mistakes." I walk into the other room.

"We want this wall pink and the other walls painted this color. Watch them, because if my girls are not happy nobody will be." I stare at him hard.

"Oh Edward, stop that. Just watch them and make sure they don't get anything wrong. Kay?" Bella intervenes.

"Yes, Bella. I'll make sure everything goes well." Garrett assures us.

"That's all I ask." Bella says and moves to get Cathy and herself ready. I go into my room, soon to be Bella and mines. I throw on a suit after getting out of the shower. I walk to Cathy's room and knock.

"Are you ladies almost done in there?" I ask through the oak door.

"Almost, just wait downstairs for us." I hear Bella's answer muffled through the door.

"Good, love"

I head downstairs and make sure everything is ready to go. They come downstairs looking as beautiful as always. Bella is wearing a red pencil skirt and a silk cream top. Her hair is up in a bun with hair framing her face. She looks sexy when she is looking like a business woman. My butterfly flies into my arms. She is looking absolutely like the like light of my life in her pretty yellow sun dress and her raven colored hair curled around her face.

"Oh, my little butterfly you look so pretty today." I praise her.

"Thank you." Cathy giggles. Bella stands next to me and kisses me.

"You're looking sexy." I whisper low in Bella's ear. She blushes.

"Come on you two, we don't want to be late. We have a meeting at 11:30 this morning and I want to do a briefing before the meeting. Get in the car."


	11. Mafia Queen

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Sitting in the board room a bunch of jerk offs are staring at me like they have the upper hand and at the moment they do. Their company is worth this amount of money and I can't allow another company to buy it.

"So, this is our terms. If you don't agree with them we'll take this offer to the Danver's." The CEO smiles smugly.

"I don't think so." Bella steps in. We all look at her and Mr. Jon, the CEO, glares.

"What are you talking about little lady." Mr. Jon says. I open my mouth to correct him, but Bella continues.

"One its Miss. Swan. Secondly you and I both know why you're in such a big hurry to sell. Got a bit of gambling problem don't we? The Danver's won't buy because it's the Danver's that you owe. You were really slick at trying to hide this, but I'm just a bit slicker. If I were you I would stay away from their casinos and all the other ones, too." Bella smirks as Mr. Jon's face drains of all the blood.

The Danver's are fellow crime lords and definitely won't buy this crocks business if this ass wipe owes money. All the men on his side start to look uncomfortable and their eyes start to shift around the room. That confirms what Bella has said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The ass wipe starts to play dumb, but my girl isn't having it.

"Don't patronize me. I've already got the papers from your transactions from the casinos and I've had a meeting with Mr. Danver himself. He is looking forward to seeing this deal to be done. He would really like his millions returned to his bank account. Very nice man, but doesn't like to see his money gone. He was very angry to see that it's taking so long and he is getting very impatient." She shuts him up and he sinks lower in his chair. It sounds like if the Danver's doen't get their money soon Mr. Jon will be missing.

"Lastly, go ahead and try to sell this company to someone else." Bella says.

I look at her calculating what's going through her head.

"You would be helping us take out the competition. I know your business isn't worth what you say. What you've been reporting to the government, to the public. The numbers were not adding up, so I did a little research. You've been tweaking your stock numbers and many other things. You're company is bankrupt and nobody knows it but you. Well, now I do. I'm pretty sure the legal authorities would love to know this, too. Considering what you've been doing is illegal. You can serve hard time. I'm talking a good two decades." She smiles condescendingly. My love is a shark. She really is a mafia queen in disguise.

"Are you threatening me?" Mr. Jon says trying to sound dangerous, but in reality he sounds scared and it is just too funny to bother putting him in his place.

"I'm merely informing you of the position you're in. Now, this is the number I think is more reasonable." She passes him a piece of paper.

"That is just enough to repay what you owe and stay afloat for a few months while you figure out your next move. I hope you think real hard and fast because you won't get a better offer. I also doubt this information will stay secret very long. Meeting adjourned. I truly hope to see you soon." Bella ends the meeting and opens the door for the 'men'. They all file out defeated.

"Good day gentlemen." Bella dismisses. She shuts the door. I open my arms for her and she sits in my lap.

"I'm sorry I took over your meeting." She apologizes.

"Please love, you were amazing. You have nothing to apologize for. You are my partner and have a right to voice your thoughts.." She smiles and kisses me. Her smell is intoxicating.

"Oh, I also wanted to talk to you about this." She hands me stock outlines from another company I've been eyeing.

"60% of the stock belongs to the public. The other 30% belong to the two CEOs." She grins and then I get what she is talking about.

"Hostile takeover." I whisper and she nods.

"Damn, you are good." I tell her proud.

"Yes, I know. Let's go grab some lunch that was the last meeting of the day and I handled all the paper work early. Cindy, the secretary, knows to call if we're needed." She gets up and glides out the room.

"You coming, honey?" Bella says turning looking over her shoulder and smoldering me with her big doe eyes.

"Yes, we can pick up Cathy, too. I'm sure she would like to go to lunch with us."

* * *

The house is loud with the hustle and bustle of preparing for the arrival of the top mob bosses of the tri state area. The women have just finished in the kitchen and are now getting ready. The maids are in a whirlwind of cleaning. This is not how I want to spend my Wednesday night, but it can't be avoided.

"So, how is Bella doing?" Carlisle asks.

"You know how she is; she is going to worry until it's all over. I know she'll be fine, but that's who she is." I answer.

"Yea, my Rosie was nervous for the first meeting, too." Em agrees.

"Okay we're ready." Bella says coming down the steps and fixing the front of her satin blue dress.

"You look lovely." I kiss her.

"Thank you," She whispers.

_Ding,Dong._

"They're here." Bella gasp.

"Relax, love." I tell her and she takes a deep breath. I send a guard to escort them in, while we all sit in the formal dining room.

"I see you have gotten a chef." Eleazer Denali praises as the group of men and their families enter.

"No, but I did get somebody. Men, I would like you to meet the future Mrs. Cullen and my beautiful daughter Catherine." I introduce my girls.

"She is a little young for a daughter. How old are you, 15." Tanya says.

"I'm 19 and she is my niece. Her father, my brother, died of cancer so I assumed responsibility for her." Bella stayed strong.

"How tragic." Mr. Danver says.

"It is really nice to see you, again dear. I love the spread you placed on the table. I was really looking forward to dinner after sampling your food during our little meeting."

"Thank you, I'm glad you're excited about my food." Bella answers

"Did Edward pop the big question?" Mr. Jon asks

"Oh Derek don't encourage him. I would like to date a tad longer before I take the wife title." Bella says jokingly.

"What makes you think that he'll marry you?" Tanya asks smugly.

"I don't know, it could be the fact that he introduced me as the _future Mrs. Cullen_ and the fact he got rid of his player ways to _date me__._" Bella answers smirking at Tanya.

Tanya glares and strokes the knife and before I could say something a knife flies across the room brushing Tanya's face. The room goes quiet as a few golden strands hit the table. Bella's face is set in a dangerous smile.

"You should watch how you treat me in my house in front of my child and man. You know how us young ones are with our tempers, so you would do well not to threaten me. I can handle myself, but can you." Bell looks at Tanya coyly as Tanya's breath hitches. That's my girl.

"You got owned." Cathy joins before throwing her silk black curls over shoulder.

"I knew you had a dangerous one in your home, but I didn't realize how dangerous. Derek didn't tell me how wonderful she was." Aro laughs dementedly. James hunter lets out a cackle along with him.

"My mafia queen in disguise." I grin.

"Well, I was quite surprised to hear you are settling down. But after meeting her I can see why. She is your other half." Eleazer concludes and Tanya glares at him. She must not be happy with her father celebrating my love.

"Do not embarrass me further child." Eleazer hisses.

"Oh, Tanya always wanting what you can't have. It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Kate." Kate says clearly impressed with my girl.

"It's nice to meet you, too Kate." Bella says quietly reverting back to her shy nature.

"I'm Carmen, Esme you didn't tell me how beautiful the new addition was." Carmen says.

"I thought I'd let you see for yourself." Esme smiles.

"Yes, she is quite sexy with a blade. Speaking of blades I hear you have a rat problem Edward. Did you clean up?" James asks, but it didn't mean he is responsible for it. He just loves to see people flounder.

"Yes, I also heard of your little problem. All handled I hope." Aro joins.

"Yes, we found the little shit quickly and with my angel handling the books and inventory with her quick eyes it will be that much harder for sticky fingers." I answer calm and collected.

"If we do find one again I'll have fun breaking them." Emmett laughs and Rose kisses his cheek lovingly.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Aro says with a wicked glint in his eyes. A clash of glasses echo through the room. Irina has purposely poured her plate on Angela.

"Oops, clean that why don't you. Earn your pay." Irina says cruelly and Angela looks like she is going to cry. Bella breaks the champagne glass in her hand. Little drops of blood drip on the table.

"Don't you dare clean that up, Angela." Bella orders.

"Eleazer, Carmen, and Kate it was great meeting you, but I will not have your family disrespect my home further. I won't stand for it. You need to take your insolent children out of my home and do not return with them until you instill basic manners." Bella says calmly. Irina doesn't dare say anything.

"You heard my love. Get out. I won't have my family exposed to your boorish behavior." I back up Bella.

"I'm sorry for my children's behavior and assure you they will be hearing about this later." Carmen says red with embarrassment and turns to Irina and Tanya.

"Get up." Carmen hisses at them. The Denali clan leaves without another word. Eleazer is a big ally and will stay that way, but I won't have Bella being disrespected by his pack. Bella turns to me.

"You didn't tell me the women of this world lacked class and grace, Edward." Bella says to me with a cool smile.

"Don't be angry at me. I didn't birth them." I defend myself. Man if I'm kicked out the bed tonight the alliance is done. I'm going on these fuckers turf guns blazing.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I worked on that dinner all evening and a starving child could have enjoyed it." Bella whispers relaxing.

We all continue tense conversations with fake smiles. The entire night all the men assess each other. Looking for weaknesses and anyone who looks like they're up to something. The women also do their pretty wars watching each other. They look just as dangerous, if not more so, then us. After dinner we sendoff our _guests_ with chocolate favors that Bella made.

"Oh, that was not what I expected." Bella says collapsing onto the couch.

"You did well, love. You commanded the room like a true don. You demanded respect, which every person in that room had no choice but to give." I tell her as I pull her into my lap.

"You really exceeded all expectation, Bella." Carlisle says with a quaint smile.

"You did way better than I did during my first reveal." Esme admires.

"Really, so I didn't start some kind of war did I?" Bella asks.

"No, the Denali clan needs us way more than we need them and they are fully aware of it." Jasper explains.

"Carmen definitely will deal with the two hoodlums they raised." Esme says irritated.

"Did you see Tanya? She look liked like a high class hooker." Rose snickers.

"You are so right. Her dress was so cheap and don't get me started on Irina." Alice giggles.

"Ooh, can I take the leftovers home." Emmett asks.

"Yes, Emmett." Bella laughs at his childishness.

"Hey, I want some of that coffee cake!" Alice yells chasing him. A clank of dishes sound from the kitchen.

"Don't break my kitchen." Bella calls out.

"Hurry up you brute. I'm sure Bella, Edward, and Cathy would like to unwind." Rose calls out while grabbing her coat.

"Bye, bye." A sleepy child whispers to Rosalie as she reaches up for a hug.

"Night, sweet girl." Rose says picking Cathy up and kissing her.

"Bye, munchkin." Emmett roars and walks out with his arm around Rose's waist.

"Bye, guys." Jasper says kissing Bella and Cathy's cheek. Alice jumps into Jasper's arms. He catches her bridal style and Alice manages to keep the cake in her arms. Cathy curls herself next to me and Bella.

"Well, it is time for us to leave, too. Bye, son." Carlisle says.

"Bye dad." I say

"Bye." Bella whispers tiredly.

"Bye, dears." Esme says before shutting the door.

"Come on girls, time for bed." I say and Bella nods bringing herself to her feet. I pick up my butterfly and head to the stairs holding Bella's hand.

"Lock up for us, please Jared." Bella whispers and Jared nods.

We get to the room and Bella pulls Cathy out of her dress, while I take my suit off.

"Pass me a pair of pajamas for her, please." Bella asks. I go through the bags that we haven't unpacked. We decided to wait till we put the rooms together this week. I pull out a bumble bee nightie and hand it to Bella. Bella dresses Cathy and Cathy falls asleep under the covers.

"Um, can you help?" Bella asks blushing as she points to the zipper in the back of her dress.

"The zipper is stuck." She whispers. I smile and I pull her hair to the side. I kiss her neck gently raising goose bumps from her sensitive skin. I give the dress a stiff tug before it comes down. I ghost her back before falling to my knees, kissing her to the curve of her butt. The material gathers at her dainty feet. She is left in nothing but her pretty purple underwear.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Any time, love." I breathe before kissing her. I step back and head into the bathroom to put some clothes on before I do something to set us back. Before I shut the door Bella whispers

"That man sure knows how to make me weak." Same here angel.


	12. Wicked

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta, kim67255. She is doing a great job. It seems like you all enjoyed the last chapter. Well, review, review, review. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

The Looney Tunes is functioning as an effective background music as my men file in the living anxiously. Bella looks up from her phone call with her nose scrunched in question.

"Look!" Cathy says pulling at my pants leg, so I can turn my attention to Bugs Bunny on TV.

"I see, baby. Girls I'll be right back. I have to talk to the guys and deal with some business." I tell them. I kiss Bella and smile.

She gazes at me skeptically before moving back to her phone calls and papers. I know I'm going to be bombarded with questions after this, but I can already feel that they're here to deliver bad news that's going to put me in an unpleasant mood. I sit in my chair as they stand in front of the doorway squirming. I huff impatient.

"Get your asses in the fucking room and shut the bloody door." I hiss angrily. They shut the door and step closer to the desk.

"Well, I didn't come up here to stare at your faces all damn day. You either give me some kind of a report, or somebody loses a tongue. Seth?" I say.

"We can't seem to locate the bitch, sir. She's gone on one of those drug binges." Seth answers.

"You can't find her?" I say with my tone completely serene.

"No, sir." Seth answers.

"So you're telling me, because nobody wants to work around here I have to wait to give my girls peace of mind." I ask; my calm facade quickly slipping from the room's existence.

"Sir, she is a coke head and also does a lot of other shit. It's not uncommon for them to drop off the face of the earth for a while during one of their binges. We'll find her dead or alive, but it will take a day or two because it looks like she is invisible to everybody. Anybody who would know who she is, is probably too high off their ass to know whether to talk with their mouth or their ass." Peter steps in.

"Yea, and when we do find her and she is dead that will make things that much easier. The cops won't waste their time on a druggie whore who has OD'ed. They look her up to see that she has a daughter and inform boss lady. Of course they'll automatically give Bella the rights and with your _position _the police definitely won't cause you any problems." Garrett puts in his two cents.

"Whatever, you have three more days. Find her dead or alive, I don't really give a fuck. Just find her, because if you don't I will kill a hell of a lot of people and trust me. Begging at Bella's feet won't save you. Now, get the hell out and do your damn jobs." I yell and they quickly scurry out the office.

I slam my elbows on the table and burry my head in my palms. Great now I have to explain to my angel that things are going to take a little longer. I don't want to worry my angel, but that's exactly what is going to happen. I can't not tell her because she is expecting some results soon and I really don't want to lie to her. I have to lie to so many people to keep my life style. I have to lie to keep from going to jail. I have to lie to keep from dying and keep my family alive. Bella is the one person I can share every thought that passes through my head. The door opens and the click of heels hit the hard wood floors. Small fingers glide through my locks slowly easing my frustration. The hands move to my tense shoulders and begin to massage the aching knots in my muscles. I let a slow moan utter in bliss. Soft plump lips linger across my neck, my jaw, and the corner of my lips.

"What wrong, honey? Talk to me." My sweet love breathes in my ear. I pull her into my lap and gaze into her eyes.

"The guys are taking a little longer to locate Crystal than what I had anticipated. It looks like…" I start explaining.

"Like she's gone on a binge." Bella finishes.

"Yes, that's what it looks like. It'll take my men a few more days to get her." I look at her worried about her reaction to the news and she surprises me.

"Honey, don't look so worried. I understand; this is not unlike her. She'll turn up soon. I can wait a few more days to be done with her for the rest of our lives. Don't let this stress you out. I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. Don't let this woman add stress to you." She reasons.

"Thank you, love. I just really wanted to get this done quickly. You know, ease the burden from you and our family. I kind of forgot we're not dealing with a person that does not do the routine thing. Like going to work and then home." I whisper and pulling her closer to my chest.

"You said 'our family'." Bella whispers eyes shining.

"I said that because you and Cathy are my family. I say that because you guys are the most important thing in my life. Cathy is my baby, and I adore her. I will adore all our future children. One day I won't be adoring a girlfriend. I'll be adoring a loving beautiful wife." I kiss her nose as tears slide down her cheeks.

"There you go making me cry again… I never thought I could love somebody as much as I love you, especially in such a short time. I never had somebody care about me so much. I never had somebody who actually took care of me. When we do take that step to marriage, I promise I'll do my best to be a wonderful wife." Bella cries. I wipe her tears and whisper sweet things in her ears.

"I'll always take care of you. I'll always love you. I'll always hold you to my highest regard. Don't you ever forget that." I stroke her cheek. We sit in a comfortable silence as I hold her in my arms.

_Knock, knock. _The door opens and Cathy's head pokes in.

"Come in sweetie." Bella whispers. Cathy prances over to us and raises her arms to us.

"Up," Cathy demands.

"What do you say?" I ask.

"Up, please." Cathy amends while giving me a bright smile. I lift her up and allow her to join our snuggle fest.

"Can Sissy and Tracey come play, please?" Cathy asks.

"Her friends from daycare," Bella explains.

"As long as they're girls then of course your friends can come over, but we have to call their parents to make sure they're fine with it." I allow. Cathy squeals and jumps off my lap.

"Yay, thank you." Cathy says running to the door.

"Hey, little butterfly. Where are you flying off to in such a hurry?" I chuckle.

"To get toys, ready." She says as if I should have guested.

"Oh, of course you are, my sweet pop." I exclaim dramatically throwing my hands in the air. She starts to giggle harder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have to get the toys. We can't have a play date without toys!" Cathy dashes out the room.

"You two are so silly." Bella laughs at our silly banter.

"I'll have to hurry to get my work done, so I can clean and cook for these girls."

"No, I'll have a maid clean and order some pizza. No, arguments. Get your work done on your time." I tell her and she sighs, but agrees. Probably because with the amount of work she has to do adding on cleaning and cooking in her time restraints isn't realistic.

I press the intercom.

_Beep, "Can one of the nearest maids to my office come in here now?"_

After two minutes Lana walks in.

"Yes, sir?" Lana asks.

"I need you to clean the living room, and make sure there are enough toys placed in there for three little girls. Two of Cathy's friends are coming over for a last minute play date. Also, bring some kiddie movies up from the theater closet." I direct.

"Of course, sir." Lana says.

"Thank you, Lana." Bella gratifies causing Lana to smile.

"You're welcome, Bella." Lana answers before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"You get our daughter to use her manners, but you can't seem to find yours. Why didn't you say, thank you." Bella gives me a pointed look.

"My sweet cherry, mob lords don't say such things. It ruins the rep. I'm a great boss to those girls. Besides, I'm way better than any other pompous wealthy ass holes that employ house hold help." I defend.

"Well, you're going to have to be a bit better. I'm not saying you have to be like me, because somebody has to be stern in this house. Though, you will have to use the basic manners; please and thank you is all I ask. These women are not your men or some other hard headed scoundrel in the underground. They do this family a good service." Bella rants.

"I pay them, don't I?" I ask her and she raises her delicate brow daring me to continue. Before there wasn't anybody in the world that I was afraid of, but that has changed. I gulp.

"Okay, love. You win, but that's it. You have to understand I'm a Don."

"I understand, honey. I just want to make sure those women feel safe when doing their work." Bella says.

"Oh, honey, I just remembered. The spring fund-raising ball for sick children is around the corner…"

"Oh yea, I'm glad you reminded me. You go ahead and go through my contacts and pick a designer that you like. Let him know you're my woman and a priority. I know from Alice that this shit takes a while to get ready for."

"Thank you, honey." Bella moves to kiss me, but is interrupted when my phone rings. I look at her apologetically, before I answer.

"What?" I ask answering the phone on speaker.

"Hey, it's Jazz. We've got a problem. There was a trespasser, we got him and he is in the warehouse." Jasper says.

"Oh, no. Is it bad?" Bella asks nervous.

"We don't know, but as soon as Edward gets to warehouse 8 we will." Jasper answers.

"I'll be there." I answer before hanging up. I look to my angel.

"When were you going to have the girls come over?" I ask.

"It's 2:00 pm, so I was thinking two hours from now." Bella whisper incredulously.

"Make it four hours, the warehouse is a little far. Also, make the play date a sleep over." I tell her. She nods, but worry is etched into her beautiful face.

"Hey, don't worry I'm going to see what's what and handle it. I'll be back in time to be the Ken Barbie for the ladies." I kiss her and get up.

"You better be careful, mister." Bella demands.

"Yes ma'am." I smile before walking out, but not before taking one more glance at my worry wart. I shake my finger at her and she smiles.

I run down the stairs out to the car. Before getting in I tell Seth I'm leaving and to watch my angels. I'm getting real tired of this shit. We need to figure out who the hell is messing with the Cullen legacy fast. If I can just figure out whom. This fucker better be ready to talk, because I'm going squeeze him till I get the truth.

I pull up to the warehouse after an hour of speeding and run in ready to get this shit over with. I run into Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper and they don't look happy. Well, that makes four of us.

"Fill me in." I command.

"We don't recognize him." Carlisle says. I look to the monitors and they're right, we don't know him, but looks like a physic ward should with the way he is pacing the floors

"Meaning, we don't know who this fucker belongs, too." I say. Now, why does this fucker keep sending boys in who are wet behind the ears? It just doesn't make sense. I open the heavy metal doors to see another kid. He looks about 17. Younger than my sweetness at home. The fucker is flopping around the room like he has a complex. His nerves are way to be bad to be in this business. I've seen this one to many times. Little kids always trying to take short cuts. Trying to take be a man to early, until they are in somebody's shit hole and their lives are forfeit.

I look at the guards in the corner. They're standing behind a desk, which looks like it holds this kid's stuff. I zero in on a cheap cell phone and smile. I motion for a chair. The guards bring chairs for us and we sit. I point to the red headed boy. The kid's knees begin to shake.

"Relax, boy. We're just getting you a chair." Carlisle says. The kid sits and looks at the ground.

"What your name boy." Jasper asks.

"Will, sir." Will answers with tears in his eyes. What the fuck.

"How old are you boy?" Emmett barks.

"15, sir." Will cries harder.

"Shit." Carlisle whispers. My thoughts exactly. This really is a kid. One thing I hate is when fuckers start dragging in kids into our line of work.

"What the hell where you doing down in my shit boy?" I ask pissed.

"Ma owed some money …. and this guy she owed wanted it or he was going to kill her… he was up for a trade… he told Ma if I do this job for him the debt was… paid." Will sobs. If my girl found out about this she would be crying, too. I can't kill the kid for trying to help his mom. I damn sure can't kill him because he's a kid, but I will try to help the boy.

"What were you supposed to be doing down there?" Carlisle asks.

"I was supposed to… be waiting for somebody, but they didn't show… I was there for two hours, but the guy said not to leave until somebody shows up or my mom is dead." Will answers and then the phone rings. I motion the guard over. He brings the phone over and I look at it. It says boss man. I point at the phone.

"Is this the guy?" I ask. Will nods.

"Answer it and put it on speaker." Jasper orders. The kid does.

"Hello." Will asks his voice shaking.

"_Did you get caught?" A gruff voice asks._

"Na-no sir." Will's voice shakes.

"_Don't fuck with me boy, __did you get caught." The voice asks, but it's obvious he knows the answer._

"YES!" Will cries. "Please don't hurt my mom."

"_Will honey, I'm sorry!" A woman's voice screams. "Shh, don't cry now. You did a good job. Now I need you to do one more__ thing for me."_

"What?" Will whispers.

"_Now, Cullen boys, I need you to listen carefully."_

"What the fuck is this?" Emmett bellows.

"_Will, boy deliver this message why don't you. Game on."_

"What?" Will's lip quivers.

"_Game on."__ The voice repeats_

"Game on?" Right after Will utters the word blood is splattered everywhere. There is blood streaming down my clothes and the walls. I wipe the thick warm liquid off my face.

"What the fuck!" Emmett jumps up pissed kicking his chair to the floor. My eyes locate what was a little boy, but now is a mangled corpse. The dial tone fills the shocked room and Carlisle hangs it up.

"The bastard put a bomb in the kid's head." Jasper whispers.

"This sick fuck thinks this all is some kind of game." I whisper.

"We're going to have to up security on the girls. If he can blow up a 15 year old boy's head then he'll have no qualms about touching the women." Carlisle starts. I turn to a guard.

"Clean this up. I want you to find that boy's mother, if she is still alive and not with him. Make sure that worthless bitch knows she just killed a baby and she won't be seeing that boy graduate high school." I bark.

"I got to get home and get this shit off me. We'll talk about this later." I tell them before leaving.

I hop in the car and start driving home. This is some wicked shit. Some psycho blew some kid's head off to tell us he was ready to play. A fucking note would have sufficed. Then some dumb broad offers up her kid as sacrifice. I know there are some deadbeats out there, but to give up your kid's life to save yours is sick. I hope that whore goes through the worse kind of pain and then after she finally croaks, she bathes in a pit of fire for eternity.

I pull up to my home an entire hour earlier then I was supposed to, because of how fast things happened. I think about walking in, but the little ones could have gotten here early. I whip out my phone and dial.

"Hey, honey. Is everything alright?" Bella asks concerned.

"_Are __the girls there?" I ask ignoring her question._

"_No,"__ Bella answers confused._

"Is Cathy in the living room still?" I ask.

"_No, she is taking a nap before her friends get in. Why?"_

"I'm outside the house and…. a little messy." I say looking down at my blood soaked Armani suit.

"_Well, it's safe to come in."_

"Good." Then I hang up. I walk into the house and Bella gasps throwing her hand on her mouth.

"What happened?" Bella manages to choke out and I tell her.

"Some crazy fucker decided to blow a 15 year old boy's head off to tell us _game on_." I say nonchalant.

"What?" Bella shrieks staggering backwards till she hits the couch.

"That's what we said." I say.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." I sit on the hard wood floor, so I don't get anything stained. She sits in front of me and I tell her. In the end she is left in a puddle of tears.

"He was just a kid." Bella whispers tear streaming down her face.

"I know, baby." I whisper.

"Why?" My angel cries clutching her stomach as if it was her child that had died. I'm not surprised. My angel loves children and hates to see one pain, much less dead.

"I don't know why, baby. I will find out, I promise. When I find that fucker he is going to wish he blew his own head off." Bella throws herself into my arms despite the blood. I stroke her hair and allow her to cry her eyes out. After a few minutes the tears turn to sniffles.

"I should cancel the slumber party." Bella whispers.

"No, this will not affect our family life." I tell her.

"But..."

"No, buts love. I will not allow that part of my life to rule this part. Now, we're going to go get cleaned up and worry about this another time. We will not tear away memories like Cathy's first sleep over. That is exactly what this fucker wants. He wants us to lose our minds, but we're not going to do that." I tell her.

"You're right. We've got to pull ourselves together and let this go. Crying over this boy won't bring him back and it definitely won't avenge him. Ruining are family life won't either and we won't allow it to happen. You find that bastard, and when you do you let him know what it's like to play with a _man_ and not a boy."


	13. Parents

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

The girls are standing on pedestals having measurements taken. Some gay guy that I don't know is spinning around them saying girly things that none of the women in my life even say. His pretty blond assistant is taking down the notes and holding pins and needles. Corey, the assistant, is an average looking woman. She is a little older than Bella. At least she doesn't pour make up on her face. That makes her okay in my book.

They seem to know what they're doing considering they're relatively new to the fashion world, but Bella wanted to help somebody new have their chance to achieve their dreams. Bella found this guy and fell in love with his portfolio and when she saw some of his real creations it was over. No amount of coaxing could persuade her to go with a more well-known designer. I couldn't stop glancing at his pastel colored pants. I'll never get use to male designers like this.

"Don't I look like a princess?" Cathy asks as she spins in a make shift tulle skirts.

"Yes, you do." I say to her grinning but my eyes shift to her full skirt. Please, let this man trim down the skirt. Reggie Horner eye's gaze at the skirt and his face doesn't look satisfied with the skirt either. Thank the fashion gods… I've been hanging around Alice for too damn long.

"Darling, I know that you wanted to look fabulous and you wanted to go large, but I think for the occasion the skirt is just a little too big." Reggie tries to explain.

"I WANT BIG!" Cathy screams and starts to cry and kick. Bella gasps and tries to restrain her.

"Catherine." I say strong but calm and she instantly stops. I her eyes flashes to me and she knows she is in trouble. I never use her full name, hell I rarely use her shorten name addressed to her. Today, I'm very disappointed in her behavior. Just because she is my princess does not mean she can be a brat. No child of mine will be a brat.

"Yes." Cathy whimpers.

"Stop this behavior. If you do not stop you will not get a dress and you will not attend the party. Now apologize to Reggie and your aunt." I continue calm.

"Sorry, Reggie. Sorry aunty." Cathy cries wiping her eyes. I motion her over and she runs into my lap. She stops her tears but now hiccups have taken its place.

"You still love me?" Cathy asks with her tear stained faced looking up to mine.

"Of course I love you. I'm not going to stop loving you, because you've been naughty." I whisper stroking her hair.

"I think that's enough today, you have all you need?" Bella steps in.

"Yes, doll face I do." Reggie answers.

"You can come back next week and check the progress." Corey, the assistant says.

"Thank you, so much." Bella says walking them out of our home. I pick up my sad butterfly and carry her walking behind them.

"No thank you. I'm so grateful you have given my husband a chance." Cory says before kissing Reggie's cheek. I keep my face controlled, but inside I'm screaming. The man was flying off the gaydar charts. I didn't have a problem with him being gay, but the fact that he is married to a woman comes as a huge surprise.

"Time to go home, buttercup. We've got work to do." Reggie says grabbing her waist pulling her out of the house. I turn to Bella.

"They're such a cute couple." Bella says.

"You're not surprised?"

"About how good he is, nope."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't believe I do." Bella smirks at me. I frown at her. Great now I look like an ass. Bella runs her hand over Cathy's face. I look down to a little one fast asleep.

"Time for a nap." Bella whispers. I smile and put Cathy in her room.

We go to our room. Man we have to go shopping soon. There are two different rooms stuck in one space. The walls represent one theme then the furniture and decor represent another. I lay on the bed with my back against the headboard. I open my legs and Bella crawls in between them. She lays her back against my chest. I press my hands against her flat stomach and begin to circle my fingers in random motions.

"Love, how about we go shopping for the furniture and decorations for the rooms today? We can get all of Cathy's toys and clothes. Get all the other stuff the house needs. The construction workers and designers are coming today for our bedrooms and they have everything we need. The designers have all your designs and backups. Why stay here, let's get a few things done." I explain my idea to Bella.

"That's a good idea. How long will it take to get things done in the two bedrooms?"

"Even with the added pressure of my _status_ it'll take about three days they said."

"That's reasonable, things have to set and dry. When will the crew be here?"

"They should be here by 1:30 pm." I pause to look at the clock, 11:27 a.m.

"So, in two hour."

"Kay, let Cathy sleep off her tantrum for an hour and then we can start getting ready."

We fall back into an easy silence. I love this. Being able to just sit and not have to talk, but things are not awkward. I feel content. Although, I love being able to be in peace with her I want to know more about my angel. I want to make it so that there isn't anything we don't know about each other.

"Tell me more about your mother, love." I tell her. Bella sighs, but adjusts herself between my thighs so that she could look at me.

"My mom was always irresponsible and a little selfish at times. She always did what she wanted, when she wanted. She never cared who had to clean up her mess or who was hurt by her. She was a spoiled child in a grown women's body. She was a material girl, but she didn't have the money to live a material life." Bella explains.

"She loved you, though?" I ask instead of state.

"I hope so, because even though she isn't that great of a mother I still love her. I understood that it was her personality. Most times I didn't mind taking care of her, but after a while things took its toll. When I lived with her I did all the cleaning, cooking, and the working. I paid all the bills. I held her hair after she drank too much at a party and had to puke. I took care of her when she was sick or had a hangover. I hope after doing all that for her she at least cares about me. Yet, these past few years I've been feeling like I'm nothing but a stranger to her." Tears stream down my angel's face.

My poor girl. It seems like she always does things for everybody else, but never gets anything in return. She had to help her brother when he got his bitch pregnant and lost her easy ride to school. She had to take care of the person who should be taking care of her. She ended up with a child as a 16 year old virgin. She got shitted on by the baby mama. Her whole life was filled with people who took advantage of her kind heart. Bella's chest heaves as she tries to hold back the sobs.

"Take your time angel. You never have to hide your tears or emotions from me. If you need to take a break its fine, love." I whisper wiping her tears.

"No, it's good for me to let it out. I never had somebody to talk to. I mean I had my dad, but he was never good with emotions and words. I know without a doubt he loved me, because he showed it in actions and the little things he did. He just wasn't good with words, so I never got this out. When he and John died I didn't even have somebody to even sit with and spend time. I met Rose, but she was still distant at times trying to hide her own skeletons." Bella whispers.

"Now you have me and you can talk about anything and everything. I'm here for you, always. I'm sorry about your mom, but it does sound like you had a pretty great dad." I tell her.

I point out her father, because it seems like he was the only person who ever had her back. To me it doesn't matter. Emotions are not everybody's strong point. Somebody can tell you they love you and care all day, but if they shit on you with their actions, well then their words were all bullshit.

"When was the last time you've talked to her or seen her?" I ask. I don't want to push her too far, but I need to know if I will have a problem with the future mother in-law screwing over my family.

"We're not that close. We had a big blow out when she found out that I gave up my college fun to John. She asked why I would give up my free ride to help with my _brother's fuck up_." She breathes heavily.

"The sad thing is she was angrier that I wouldn't send her money to go on a trip to Europe. Not that I would have to work harder, but that she couldn't milk me for a cushy life for herself." My angel's face is stained with red blotches.

"Oh, love. She is missing out on a wonderful woman. You are the best daughter anybody could ask for. There was nothing you could have done to make her happy. There isn't anything anybody could have done to make her happy." I whisper.

"That wasn't even the worse. We had a bigger fight. When dad and John died I had to take care of Cathy. She told me to put Cathy in foster care. Foster care! Yet, I still allowed her to come over during Christmas to eat and take money. Even though I know she isn't bringing any gifts and not even staying after the meal. She never calls unless it's for money. I even call for her birthday and mother's day and send money or gifts. She doesn't even send me an email for Cathy's or my birthday." Bella cries out in frustration.

"Are you telling me you still talk to this woman? You still send this lady money and invite her over for holidays knowing what she will do and is like. That has to stop and is going to stop, now. No more calling, sending money or gifts, and definitely no more holiday mooching. I won't have that type of person ruining my family. Please, no more of her."

"Yes, I promise. I have to cut her off. It's not fair to Cathy to have Renee around when it's clear that she doesn't care about Cathy. It isn't fair to you. It isn't fair to our future." Bella whispers, but her voice lacks the conviction. That's okay, because she has me to put my foot down. That woman is not coming around my girls.

"You forgot somebody." I whisper.

"Who?" Bella sniffles.

"You, it isn't fair to you." I whisper. She nods and buries her head to chest as she tries to calm her sporadic breathing.

"Thank you, I really needed that." Bella whispers.

"I'm here to give you anything you need." I whisper stoking her hair. She shifts in my lap and kisses me. I take her plump lip between my teeth and gently tug. She moans in my mouth. My hands float over her soft curves before settling them on her hips. I draw her closer causing our bodies to mold together. Bella reluctantly pulls away laying her hands flat on my chest. We breathe heavily trying to calm down from our high.

"As much as I love kissing you, we should probably start getting ready for our shopping trip. I've got to change my clothes and pack some snacks for Cathy." Bella whispers.

"Fine, be like that." I say childishly pouting. She giggles slapping me playfully on the chest.

"Come on, get ready. You can kiss me later." Bella says pulling me out the bed.

I follow her out the bed. She goes into the bathroom with a dress and some other stuff. The shower turns on… I wonder if she would mind if I'd join her. I mean I could say that she has to learn to share… no, that won't work, but man do I wish it would. Plus, it doesn't help I've already taken a shower. I pull out some casual clothes and put them on before sitting back on the bed. My eyes shut and I lean my head back on the headboard.

I wonder what my angel is going to put on. I would love for her to come out in lingerie… I blow out a gush of air. It's been an hour. I should check on my baby. I walk over to Cathy's bedroom to find her still asleep. Her thumb is in her mouth with her butt in the air. That's my baby. She is so cute. Should I wake her up? We really need to get ready, but I don't want to wake her up before she's ready. I don't want her to be cranky. Ahhhh, the woes of fatherhood. To wake or not to wake, is the big question… Cathy stretching across the bed like a kitten.

"Thank you, my butterfly. You have saved me from having to make the dreadful decision." I say dramatically as I place my butterfly in my arms.

"Daddy you're silly." Cathy giggles and my heart stops. _Daddy, _she has accepted me as her father. I grin, playing it cool. I won't cry. I'm a man. Men don't cry out in the open. Men cry in the dark. So I'll cry later tonight… holding Bella as cry for joy!

"I'm only silly, because you rubbed your silly germs on me." I defend.

"Nu uh." Cathy argues.

"Uh huh." I argue back.

"No, you both have got silly germs." Bella says. Our eyes shoot to Bella and then back at each other.

"NU UHH!" We defend together pouting at Bella. Bella rolls her eyes as a small plays on her lips.

"I can tell you two will be the source of entertainment around this house." Bella giggles.

"You look pretty mommy." Cathy says. Bell's face is plastered with shock. Her eyes go wide and her lips go into an 'O' shape Cathy pouts.

"You no want to be my mommy?" Cathy cries. Bella quickly rushes to her. Bella sits on her knees and wipes Cathy's tears.

"Of course, I am your mommy. I was just shocked that you called me that." Bella rushes to explain as a tear flows down her cheek.

"I don't want that lady I want you to be my mommy." Cathy says clutching Bella's neck.

"I'll make sure you never have to see that lady again. We're a family I want you to never forget that." I whisper.

"Pinky promise?" Cathy juts out her little pinky. I grasp her pinky with mine.

"Pinky promise." I smile.

"I love you daddy, love you mommy." Cathy whispers happy.

"We love you, too." Bella whispers.

"Our family is not big, so can I have a baby brother or sister?" Cathy asks giving us her puppy face.

"Not for a while baby." Bella says red face.

"Okay." Cathy pouts,

"Tomorrow?" She revises looking at me.

"Uhh," I pause scratching the back of my neck.

"We have some shopping to do girls. Get ready butterfly." I say distracting Cathy. I'm not ready to give the birds and the bees talk to my baby yet.

"Yay, shopping!" Cathy says jumping on the bed.


	14. Sugar

**Sorry, it has been a while since the last update. I went on a mini vacation with friends. We didn't use any phones or computers. We had TV but we were having too much fun to even acknowledge it. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Wow, I wonder if I'll ever get used to being in places like this. These fancy places that have food I can't pronounce. The restaurant, _Sugar_, doused my eyes in cotton candy colors and glitter. Everything is soft and pretty. Above all this place is expensive. You ask the average person where they can get an expensive lunch, they would say _Starbucks_. You ask where they can get an expensive dinner, they would say _Cheesecake Factory._ Those food chains have nothing on this place and the wealthy people, like the Cullens, don't even consider this a five star place. This is Alice scaling back for me. A meal here is what the average person spends in a month for groceries. I put a piece of warm bread in my mouth, mmmmm. _Red Lobster's _biscuits have nothing on this bread.

"Jezzz, Bella. You sound like your making love to the bread." Rose laughs.

"Yea, it's not like you haven't had better. Hell, you make better." Alice giggles. I stick out my tongue before taking another bite of the bread.

"I can enjoy food that isn't cooked by me. Besides, I've never been to a restaurant like this. The fanciest restaurant I've been to is the cheesecake factory. This is way better than that place, and this only lunch." I defend myself.

"Trust me I KNOW what you mean. I grew up with a privileged family, but then I went through my rough patch. I got to see how the other half lived. I got to see that the mass majority didn't drop 100$ on a meal. I got to see if people in the real world spent a hundred dollars it was for a family or that person was using credit and going into debt. So go ahead and make love to your bread. I did the same damn thing once I was able to again." Rose whispers.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you have a little smidgen of an idea of what I feel." I whisper.

Rose smiles and her face seems lighter. Maybe because there's one less thing weighing on her mind. One less thing Rose has to hide from us. I want so badly for her to tell me all of it, but you can't help people who don't want to be helped. Rose reaches over the table and hugs me.

"I love you, so much Bells." Rose whispers.

"I love you too, Rosie." I tighten my arms around her before releasing my hold. Alice looks at us with a lost expression.

"Um Rose, you never do mention any family…" Alice eases into conversation gently, but Rose's face hardens.

"That because the only family I have is Bella, Cathy, and the rest of the Cullens." Rose says with a steel face and sad eyes. She leaves no room for further discussion.

"You're right, we are your family. We take care of each other and when you're ready we will listen to the _truth. _ I'm sorry we didn't make you feel that way from the beginning. We weren't very welcoming to you and I wish I could change that. " Alice says apologetically.

"Thank you, that means a lot, and I know I wasn't very nice either. It takes me a while to warm up to people. I'm sorry, too." Rose smiles.

"Awww, look at you two. Getting along and being all heart felt." I tease pinching their cheeks. They roll their eyes at me.

"How are you guys doing, do you need anything." Our waitress asks nicely.

"I think we're all done here, would you mind getting the check, please?" I answer smiling.

"Of course, I'll be right back with that." Quinn, our waitress, left smiling.

"When does Cathy finish daycare?" Rose asks.

"She wanted to stay the whole day for one of the kid's birthday party at the daycare. She won't be done till 3:00." I explain.

"Bella, I'm going to pull the car around." Garrett says. I smile and thank him as he leaves.

"Where is Jared?" Rose asks looking antsy.

"I sent him to the store to get some things for dinner tonight." I answer. Alice and Rose glare at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"_What_ is all you have to say?" Rose hisses at me.

"We let you win with only bringing two guards, but now you've sent one away." Alice continues.

"Nothing is going to happen." I argue.

"Bella, do you not realize things are a little more dangerous with the _infestation_. Think of it like this, if something did happen Garrett would have to deal with it by himself. If there is more than one his chances for survival is slim because he has no partner. He can't runaway even if he wanted to, because if he did he would die anyway." Alice explains. I blanch, I had not thought of that.

"I'm sorry, no more sending guards off." I give in.

"Hon, we're not saying don't send guards off to do errands. Just don't do it to the point where you're left with one." Rose calms down.

"Here are your bill girls." Quinn puts down are bill. I quickly scan it, $208.35. Damn, I pull out three one hundred dollars bills from my purse. Before getting up I tell her to keep the change. Her eyes go wide as she looks at the ninety dollar tip then me. I guess even when you serve people who have a bottomless bank account it is still unusual for that type of generosity. She opens her mouth to try to say something, but words won't come out. Tears well in her eyes and I know she really needed that tip. I shake my head.

"Don't think on it. I know how it is." I smile.

She breathes a thank you and snatches up the tip. She wipes her eyes, smiles gratefully, and walks off to deal with the other customers.

"That was nice of you." Rose says as we gather our things.

"It seems like my purse is never empty. Every day Edward put hundreds of dollars in my purse, weather I spent anything the day before or not. I might as well let somebody enjoy it. This one thing Edward is being stubborn in." I shrug like it's no big deal, because to me money really wasn't a big deal anymore.

We started to walk to the door, but three men with black hoodies busted through the doors loudly. One turned around and put a metal bar through the handles, effectively locking people out. How bloody ironic. One of them is taller than the average male, is black and had huge muscles. The next one looks Spanish. He is ripped just not as much as the black guy. The last one was an average white guy. He has muscles just nothing compared to the other two. He was tall, but the shortest of the three. Somehow the least impressive one has an air of authority to him. How that happened I have no clue.

"Everybody start emptying your wallets. I want money, credit cards, and jewelry. Right now and if anybody tries shit you will get hurt. I want all the women on the right and all the men to the left. Alice breath hitches as we follow the directions given. The Spanish guy starts collecting on the men's line while the black man starts on the women's. He began on the opposite side of the woman's line leaving us in suspense. I've got to think fast…

"Owwww, fuck. I really don't have any money. I'm just a waiter." A male waiter says lying on the floor holding his red cheek.

"Well, fuck I guess you can't pay for your life." The Spanish guy says with a heavy accent. He shoots the waiter in the head and the sound echoes through the room. The women begin to ball and scream. The men begin to shake. The waiters and waitresses look sick like they know they're already dead.

"What the fuck man, next time you do that shit without warning I'm going to shoot you." The white man yelled.

"He had no money, we need money." The Spanish guy shrugs.

"Then your ass might as well shoot all the employees because I'm telling you now they don't got no money." The white man hissed. Then another two shots fired and two more waiters crumpled to the floor.

"Yo man, why the fuck you bring this dumb fuck! I'm not about to go to jail because of no dumb ass being trigger happy." The black man yelled his muscles flexing as he snatches a diamond necklace off a woman's neck. Sirens muffled through the door.

"Shit where is the back door!" The white man hisses grabbing a waitress next to me.

"The police are here. That means our security system is on. The security system would put us on lock down making the only exit through the front door or windows." The waitress whimpers.

"Well, there got to be a password." The white man said shaking her.

"Only the manager has the password." The woman cried.

_We are giving you one chance to walk out of the building alive. Answer the phone so we can negotiate. _A microphone sounded then the phone rang.

"Who the fuck is the manager." The white man hissed impatient.

"That guy shot them both." She sobs harder.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" The black man hisses. The white guy grips the waitress and drags her to the men's line.

"Which one?" The white man hisses. Pointing to the three men that were shot that now lie on the ground. The waitress points out the first man that was shot then the last man. The white robber goes to check them. He checks their name tags.

"Manager, Manager and they're both FUCKING DEAD!" The white guy yells at the Spanish guy.

"My bad man." The Spanish guy says nonchalant as if he doesn't really see the big deal.

"Whatever, who here is good at computers or security systems." The white guy yells. Rose eyes dart to me then down. My head drops down and my heart pounds. My dad and me made it our mission to know security systems, but I was always more natural at it. When my dad was alive his department, here in New York, often asked for my help when it came to things like that. I was better than their professionals and worked faster and even better under pressure. My dad always found it weird that I didn't pursue it. I head references and I had the undeniable skill. The only thing is that I really am not a fan of computers. The white guy points at me and walk towards me. Now he chooses to be smart. And this is the worst time for me not to have a good poker face.

"You know this shit." The white man asks. Rose begins to shake with tears.

"No," I whispers.

"Bullshit, you and your blonde chick a boo here should work on your poker face." The white man says. This time I just shake my head. He reaches out and slaps Rose and she tumbles to the floor. Alice goes to comfort her as she glares up at him. He pulls out the gun and points it at them.

"Okay I know them." I whisper.

"How well?" The white guy asks.

"Well enough to be the police's go to girl." I whisper.

"Good." The white guy reached for my neck. I quickly grab his hand and twist it behind his back. I kick him in the knee and he falls to the floor. The Spanish guy raises his gun to shoot me, but I snatch the gun the white man dropped and shoot him instead. The black guy turns to run and I shoot him in the knee. The white guy struggles to get up so I shot him in the shoulder. I look up and Rose has her foot on the black guy's back and Alice has his gun pointed at him.

"Go let the police in." I say to a woman that is crying next to me. She quickly runs to the door and the police swarm the place. A cop takes the gun from me and instantly I can tell he recognizes me. He takes the guy off my hands. Garrett and Jared rush to me, Rose, and Alice.

"Are you girls alright." Jared rushes out.

"Yes, we're fine." I answer.

"So when did you learn to do that?!" Alice shouted bouncing.

"Yea, and do you think you could convince the boss not to kill us?" Garrett chimes in.

"One I'm the daughter of a police chief, of course I know self-defense. Two Edward won't kill you. He might kill me since this all my fault for not bringing all the guards I was supposed to." I reason.

"Isabella Swan, it's real nice to see you again." A tall man in a suit says smiling. His tan skin contrasts with his black hair. I think I know him, but I just can't place the face with a name… or a memory for that matter.

"Um, do I know you?" I ask confused. His eyes flash, but then they settle and his face relaxes into a cool smile. It looks inviting, but there is something off about him.

"Detective Jacob Black, I knew your father." Jacob introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you now that I think about it I have seen you at a function or two." I admit.

I've seen him fleetingly, but back then he was just an officer. I never met him face to face. Hell I only knew him as Officer Black. The smile grew on his face to a shit eating grin. I stick out my hand to shake and he puts it to his lips. I smile uncomfortable and ease my hand back. He really makes me feel uneasy.

"It seems you moved up the latter, and quickly, too. It has only been two and a half years." I say, because I am curious of how he became a detective so quickly. It is kind of fishy.

"Hard work, baby girl." He smiles at me creepily. I glare at him, it's been a long time since I was able to act like a child.

"Well, I'm all grown up now. I can go to big girl jail now." I look at him wryly.

"Yes, your 19 now." Jacob grins looking me up and down. My eyebrow rises. Is this guy for real? I know he is about 35 possibly older. Way older than my Edward.

"Bella!" Edward voice greets my ears. I look past Detective Jacob's face to see Edward running to me angrily.

He moves to stand in front of me and grabs my face. He looks me over frantically, making sure I'm unharmed.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asks furious face red as he stares at the guards.

"It's not their fault." I begin to defend them.

"The hell it's not!" Edward shouts as he tucks me into his arm. Jasper and Emmett are talking fast to their wives. They allow Edward the honor to chew out the guards.

"Is there a problem here, Cullen." Detective Jacob asks his face set in an angry grimace.

"Yes there is Black, come love lets go home." Edward glares at Jacob. He begins to pull me out the door.

"You can't leave yet they have to give their statements." Jacob protest reaching out his hand to grab my arm. Edward blocks his hand and stares at him coldly.

"She can do that later." Edward hisses.

"No I'll give my statement now. Get it out of the way now." I say.

"Good, you can give it to me." Jacob grins staring at me intently.

"Actually, I'll give it to an officer. You're a detective now, remember. The officers do that." I smile before turning while grabbing Edward's hand.

We grab a few officers I recognize and give my statement. We get in the car and Edward has calmed down. His body is still tense. I crawl into his lap.

"I'm still in trouble, aren't I?" I whisper. He looks at me and nods.

"When I die it's going to be, because you gave me a heart attack, love." Edward sighs frustrated.


	15. Sorry

**So, guy i'm really sorry that there has been no update lately, but that will continue for a few months. my laptop broke. my younger brother was using it and spilled soda in it. he didn't tell anybody so by the time i found out the soda dried into the computer and is now crap. i won't be getting a new one anytime soon because my mom/dad is have my new baby sister in a week so a new laptop is last on the list. so until i get a replacement no update. i will continue writing that way when i do update you guys will get a whole bunch of new chapters at once.**


End file.
